


He became her ( Literally! )

by Rlm5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlm5/pseuds/Rlm5
Summary: Detective Bellamy Blake finds the woman of his dreams but never thought that he would spend so much time with her





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone had told me never piss off a witch, I would have laughed. As if that stuff is real, right?  
Today started, just like every other day. I get up, coffee, shower, go to work. Just a normal day, until I answered the phone.  
Detective Bellamy Blake is chasing paperwork while it is quiet on the case front at the moment, a very rare occurrence that happens once in a blue moon.  
"Wow, look it's a miracle! Blake actually doing paperwork. Do you need to do a course to learn how to reuse your computer?"  
"Go to hell, Miller"  
Bellamy calls back, throwing a wade of paper at his friend. Only to be laughed at as he knocks over a pile of files.  
"Ah, shit"  
Then the phone goes. If he had known then what would happen next maybe he would have let it ring, Maybe.  
"Hello, detective Blake NYPD , how can I help you?"  
"Detective Blake, It's Kane"  
"Kane, good to hear your voice, how's Abby?"  
"All good and standing next to me. We've found something interesting and think you might want to take this off our hands"  
"What you got?"  
"Meet us down at the old docks warehouses. It's better if you see for yourself"  
"Ok, I'm on my way"  
Bellamy takes one look at his desk. The paperwork isn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. He sighs, grabs his jacket and heads out.  
Bellamy pulls up alongside a gunmetal grey SUV. As he gets out, he surveys the area, nothing unusual hits on his radar. Former detective and Bellamy's mentor, Markus Kane appears from the side door of the old warehouse and leads the way to a back room.  
The smell of burnt flesh the lingers in the air gives off the warning of what lies ahead.  
"Jesus Kane, what have you guys stumbled into this time?"  
"A runaway son that unfortunately ends very badly. We're trying to figure out what we're going to tell the parents"  
"Damn it, how old?"  
"17"  
"Any issues at home?"  
"No, none, a good kid from a good family. He apparently just upped and left. No note, no warning nothing"  
"Come on a kid like that doesn't just run away. There has to be something"  
"This one did. My gut says there's something else going on but not in the family, not with friends or falling in with the wrong group. Something else that i just can't put my finger on"  
They enter the room. Abby kneels by the body while a blonde female, Bellamy hasn't met before, takes photos of the walls.  
"Hey Abby what's up? You guys got a new assistant?"  
"Hey Bellamy, good to see you. Been awhile" Abby says as she quickly gives him a hug "This is my daughter Clarke, Clarke, this is detective Blake"  
Clarke finishes off taking a photo and turns towards them. Bellamy can't help but stare at the beautiful woman who is now looking at him.  
"Hey, good to put a name to a face. Mum and Kane have spoken about you often"  
Clarke puts her hand out and Bellamy takes it. The handshake is strong, her skin soft and wonderful to touch  
"Same here, and don't believe everything they say" He smiles  
Clarke studies him and when he speaks, she knows they are going to get along. Besides, how could they not when his mum and hers where such good friends  
"I'm amazed we haven't met sooner, actually" Clarke says honestly  
"Me too" Bellamy replies wondering exactly the same thing.  
"Clarke's never around much, always travelling here and there for her art projects or helping others with their shows" Abby sighs "It's good to have her home for a change"  
"Ah, yes, I forgot about your art and your work" Bellamy comments as he looks at Clarke  
He can't seem to take his eyes off her. The scene and reason for him being there lost except for the female in front of him. Her beauty and those blues eyes, which catch the light every so often, become mesmerising.  
"You like art?" Clarke asks  
"Only yours"  
Shit, he speaks his thoughts aloud before he can stop himself. Clarke smiles shyly at his comment and nervously push's her hair back behind her ear. Why does she suddenly feel like that? Especially considering their surroundings. A dead burnt body lies in a chalked circle with various markings and objects. Whatever happened here makes her shiver. Not because of the gruesome scene but there's something in the air. Something that makes her want to go home and shower as soon as possible to get clean, even though she isn't dirty.  
Something bad happened here but witchcraft doesn't exist does it? does it?  
Bellamy is dragged back to their surroundings and what is laying at his feet.  
"What we got?"  
Bellamy kneels down next to Abby  
"Apart from a dead 17 year old male. We've got a lot of weird writing, symbols and objects" Abby replies  
"A prank gone wrong?"  
"No, it's too clean, too precise for a gone wrong prank"  
"Could be a murder covered up by the rest"  
Bellamy looks about, taking in the walls, the circle and everything else.  
"There's way to much here for a cover up" Markus answers this time "All of this" He waves around "is connected to the body. They're not separate and it was all done around the same time"  
"What I would like to know is how the body was burnt without burning anything else around it. Including that cloth that lies under it" Abby adds and points to something  
Bellamy stares where Abby is pointing, a square cloth , which looks like a head scarf is intact underneath the body and untouched by the fire  
"What the..?" Bellamy whispers "Body been moved? Human combustion" he has to ask.  
" The body hasn't been touched and surely the cloth would show signs of scorching? Even with combustion of the body" Abby replies  
"Raven may know something. She's kind of studies witchcraft and it's origins" Clarke remarks  
They all pause and stare at her  
"Raven? Has an interest in Witchcraft?" Abby's voice is full of disbelief  
"Yeah mom, why is that so hard to believe. She's not all about computers and cars. People are allowed to have hobbies you know" Clarke says the last bit with a hint of sarcasm  
"I know that Clarke but of all you girls I would have pegged O for the wicca type"  
Clarke thinks about what her mom has just said and has to agree. Octavia would be the first person most people would think of as being into Wicca with her goth style wardrobe and jet black hair. Raven, although the name maybe considered a witch name, dresses in Jean's and t-shirt of blue and reds.  
"Actually, I don't think O has any colour in her wardrobe" Clarke pounders aloud  
Abby shakes her head while Bellamy and Kane just on fascinated by the female conversation. Bellamy soon shakes himself.  
"Any how, I'll like to meet this Raven.."  
"Reyes" Abby and Clarke reply together  
"Ok, this Reyes. Let's get this crime scene cleared and go from there?"  
"Sure" Clarke shrugs  
Something inside of her warms to the thought of spending more time with detective Bellamy. What is it about him that has her feeling like this? Apart from the good looking, stunning eyes and gorgeous smile ? Gez, Clarke shut up she tells herself and quickly becomes busy with her phone.  
"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of calling Jackson and he's just waiting on you"  
Abby speaks up as she studies her daughter. A smile plays upon her face as she watches Clarke show all the signs of being interested in Detective Blake. Something she would gladly stand by and allow to blossom.  
"Actually that works great. Miller's been desperate for his number so he can come and ask Jackson himself" Bellamy replies  
"I think it's about time those two go on a date already! If they don't sort it, I will" Abby pipes up  
"Blind date?" Bellamy grins  
" Yes, now that's a thought!" Abby grins back  
"You going to start up a dating business Abby? Not enough work in the private eye sector for you?" Bellamy says laughingly  
"Why, you need help?" Abby can't help but ask and looks quietly towards her daughter  
"Nooo, I am good thanks. I'll find someone sooner or later " Bellamy replies honestly

Soon the scene is filled with officers. Abby, Clarke and Markus hover inconspicuously near by, leaving Bellamy to take over. Jackson nods to Abby as he passes. Knowing he will see her later. As a well known Doctor, Abby has a way of helping out on the bodies in the morgue during cases like this and the NYPD appreciate her expertise, not to mention the numerous occasions where she has been called as a witness to shut down a case and send the felon to jail.  
Everyone loves Kane and Abby and when their around, the cops and detectives know that the case will soon be closed.  
This one, however screams of inconsistency, of something violent but what. This is a case that has everyone stumped. The only possible clue could be the body and the boys whereabouts previous to this. r /> "It's all hands on deck for this one" Captain Jaha states "Kane, Abby"  
he waves his hand to gain their attention and to call them over  
"We're going to need everything you got on the lad, have you any idea on his whereabouts the last few days?'  
"A few sightings but the trail got a little cold. A tip off brought us here this morning"  
"Ok, Kane come down to the station and work with Miller. Abby, I take it your keen to get a thorough look over the body?"  
Abby nods  
"Good, and Blake" Jaha looks around "Can someone get me Blake?"  
"Here sir, sorry was busy talking to Jackson" Bellamy quickly appears  
Jaha shakes his head  
"What's your next plan?" He asks  
"Uh, Clarke has a friend who dabbles in witchcraft, so I thought I'd go and see if she could point us in the right direction for these symbols and to see if they are connected with the death" Bellamy replies looking through his notes  
"Nice, good, I like the sound of that. Go, see what you can find" Jaha says dismissively  
"Yes sir"  
Bellamy does a mock salute, quickly turns and heads out to the cars relieved to find Clarke's already waiting by them.  
"Would now be a good time to go and chat with Raven?" He asks, suddenly a little nervous  
"Sure, I could do with the lift home anyway. My cars in the shop, hence how I ended up at a crime scene in the first place" Clarke smiles softly  
"You ok? I mean, It's not often you get to see a scene like that up close and personal" He asks gently  
"It's ok, not something I want to do all the time but considering who my mum is. I have seen plenty of dead bodies. More in photos than real life" She replies quietly  
Clarke falls silent as they drive along. Bellamy doesn't say a word as something tells him, she isn't finished yet.  
"Do you ever get use to it?" Clarke speaks but stays looking out of the window  
"To what?" Bellamy asks guiding her to open up and talk  
"Death, seeing a dead body like that? I mean I think when I close my eyes tonight, I'm going to see it again and again" She replies with a slight quiver in her voice  
"Hey, if you need to talk, anytime no matter what the hour, you ring me. Here's my card with my cell phone number. I will have it on, ok" he replies gently  
Clarke nods  
"And Clarke" He adds  
She looks at him, her eyes a little wider from all that she has seen. Bellamy wishes he could make her not see it all . Take away the whole experience and remove that look from her eyes. A look that he doesn't ever want to see in those beautiful eyes again  
"You don't get use to it. You just find a way to deal with it. Some of the guys say going home to their families and hug them so hard to feel something, to feel life and the living gets them through ever damn moment of this job" Bellamy replies as he opens his window for some much needed air  
"What do you do? Do you have a partner, someone to go home to?" Clarke turns to him  
"I have a dog, his name is roach. I swear the damn mutt has nine lives, the amount of trouble he's gotten into" Bellamy mumbles  
Clarke smiles and the conversation, although quiet is steady, comfortable and for Bellamy, he tells her things that he has never told anyone else.  
What is it about those beautiful woman that makes him feel good, safe and at home? He glances at her as they drive. Notices how the laughter lights up her eyes and brightens up the god damn truck. Is this the woman he has been waiting for? A woman that he could see himself settling down and have kids with. Shit! He has never thought of that before and now that it's embedded into his mind, he loves the idea. He sends a prayer out to the fates of the universe as she must have planned this somehow.

Raven, isn't exactly how Bellamy pictured her. He would never have pegged the woman before him covered in oil as a fan of Wicca.  
"And what the hell is a witch suppose to look like? A hooked nose, pointy hat riding on her broomstick, or black clothes, dark make up? Bah, let's not forget the Harry potter films. Oh wait, they actually where normal in that except for the school of magic, wands and mystical creatures!" She rants waving her hands in a spooky manner  
Bellamy likes her immediately. Her tell you straight to your face attitude so refreshing from the I'll be polite and then back stab you types he had to deal with.  
"Your right, I'm sorry to have misjudged you and ,of course, all wiccans" He raises his own hands in surrender  
Raven gives him the once over, yes, he's kind of cute but she sees what he wants and she turns to Clarke.  
"Please tell me, you haven't bought detective Bellamy here because you've been up to no good?" She asks a slight smirk upon her face  
"No, no Raven! What an earth would make you think that... hey, that was that one time and I said it wouldn't happen again!" Clarke blurts out and suddenly remembers who is standing next to her  
"Shit!" She mutters under her breath 

Bellamy tries to hide the grin that is trying to break out on his mug of a face. His interest is peeked yet he let's it go. Clarke rolls her eyes, her cheeks have a slight red hue to them from embarrassment yet she stands a bit taller and sticks out her chin in a manner that Bellamy can't help but fall deeper into her. Bellamy clears his throat  
"Uh, Raven I was hoping that you maybe able to help us with a case?" He ask trying to return back to the case and why he is really here  
"Us?" Raven turns to Clarke "You with this guy?"  
"Uh no" "No" quickly escape both Clarke and Bellamy's mouthed at the same time  
"Whoa, ok protest to much there!" Raven mutters  
She watches them both squirm for a bit. She actually likes this guy and knows he will be good for Clarke. God knows Clarke needs something good right now after everything that has happened to her when she was abroad. Everyone thought she might not come back but Raven and Abby knew she would as Clarke is a fighter and has a hidden strength that even she, Raven, is in awe of. Sometimes, Raven gets a feel of that power and it's goodness. Without Clarke she could easily fall into the darkness. Each one of them in this house could but somehow Clarke saves them from that reminds them of their humanity and who they are. They are good people, who through destiny's sense of humour have different qualities and gifts which they hide from Clarke for her safety.  
Now here is a cop asking her to talk about witchcraft? Well shit! How am I going to handle this? Raven thinks to herself, trying to figure a way out, can she say no? Her gut says no, they need her help. Something went down last night and Raven wants answers to. Perhaps she may get some if she helps detective Blake and his investigation.  
Raven takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly  
"What do you need?"  
Bellamy studies her. He knows she's hiding something but what? Does it have anything to do with the brace on her left leg? He prioritizes his questions, the brace one can wait, maybe Clarke will answer that one later when they... wait later? How easy is it to think of Clarke as part of his world, part of his team that she'll be there later. Bellamy glances at the woman in question. Love at first site? Thy name is Clarke Griffin.


	2. Witch Bitch

Clarke stands in her kitchen making the coffee while Bellamy and Raven sit close together at the table looking at Raven's laptop. All Clarke has to do is close her eyes and she sees the images that they are waiting to upload. Those symbols and mark's are captured in her memory as much as on her phone. A coldness washes through her and she shivers. Something bad happened in that warehouse. Whatever it was still lingers not just in the crime scene but in the air itself and has somehow cemented itself upon her skin.  
"I need a shower!" Clarke exclaims and quickly walks out of the kitchen abandoning both the coffee and her friends  
"Shit" Bellamy mutters  
"She'll be ok. She's strong" Raven says quietly  
"Yeah but seeing a dead body can affect a person in so many ways" Bellamy replies as he looks in the direction Clarke went  
Raven stares at the images that have finally downloaded off Clarke's phone, her heart jumps up in her throat and she struggles to breathe  
"I don't think it was just the body" she whispers  
Bellamy notices the slight quiver in her voice, the sudden change in her, is she afraid and why? He turns to her  
"What is it?" He asks gently, carefully "what do you see?"  
Shit! Raven mentally tells herself off and tries to regroup.  
"I'm not 100% sure" she lies "some of these symbols could be dark magic and I think someone used whoever that was as a sacrifice but I'm not sure. I may know someone who can help further. If you want I can arrange for you to meet her" Raven says trying to calm herself  
Bellamy studies her before he replies "Yeah, that would be great, thanks"  
"Sure, let me give her a shout and see what I can do" Raven nods as she gets up  
Raven leaves Bellamy with a coffee and quickly shots off to make a phone call. She has to share this somehow to let her sisters know, even though she cut ties with them a long time ago, that someone is doing evil magic. She's Loathed to make this call, to reopen ties with this person but she has no one else to trust with this, no one who would speak to her anyway and so, she waits, with trepidation for the phone to be answered.  
"Hello?" A voice takes over from the ring tone  
"Hey Anya, long time no speak" Raven replies, her voice calmer than she is  
Anya jumps straight in "Raven? What's wrong? What you know?"  
"Something happened last night didn't it? Did you know?" Raven has to ask  
Anya sighs deeply "Yes and No, it wasn't us. Someone's up to no good. You ok?"  
"Yeah, I have a detective here with photos of a scene that has darkness all over it including a sacrifice" Raven replies as she leans her head forward against the wall and shuts her eyes  
"Shit! Does he know? about you?" Anya voice rises an octave  
This time Raven takes a deep breath "No, he and Clarke think it's a hobby, something I just read up on"  
"Clarke? She still doesn't know?" Anya ask  
"No, you know the law Anya, she's not allowed to know "  
Anya is quiet for a second before she asks "How is she? She ok?"  
"She's good and no, she doesn't talk about it, or you" Raven voice hardens slightly  
Again, Anya falls silent  
Raven waits but as it drags on she has to speak "You still there?"  
"Yeah, I'm still here Raven. Look if this is as bad as we feel it is then by all means send the detective over but Clarke has to come too or I don't help" Anya says calmly  
"Shit!, That's a bitch move Anya, even for you" Raven mutters  
Yeah, well that's the deal. I'll be at the shop from 5.30pm. Make it happen" Anya replies then quickly hangs up  
Raven stands there listening to the dial tone  
"Fuck!"  
she starts to pace up and down trying to consider her options. Does she do nothing and face the consequences as whomever is doing this dark magic finishes off whatever they have planned , possibly destroy those she loves and even herself. She remembers the last time the three of them, Anya, Clarke and herself were threatened and how she almost lost Clarke. Now Anya wants to see Clarke, wants to drag her back into their world. A world that Clarke can't remember. A world that Clarke doesn't belong in. A world that technically doesn't exist.  
"Shit!" Raven lashes out, hitting the wall in front of her with her fist  
"Hey, you ok?"  
Bellamy's voice startles her and she jumps. She tries to calm herself  
" Yeah, just an old friend rattling my cage. uh, she has agreed to meet you but you have to take Clarke" Raven mutters  
"No, she's not a part of this investigation. I'm not taking her " Bellamy replies shaking his head  
" Taking who?" Clarke appears from nowhere  
Raven closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"I've arranged for Bellamy to meet someone. Someone who may be able to help more than i can about the symbols"  
Raven hates herself for lying but it's for Clarke's safety. If she knew, if their world is exposed again then there will be hell to pay. Raven, of all people , knows what will happen and what she paid for the last time to save Clarke, to keep her safe. Raven looks down at her left leg, was the sacrifice worth it, the loss of her career as an astronaut? she looks at Clarke. the one person who has always been there, always supported her and pushed her to do better to be better. Was it worth it? hell yes it was and she would do it again for the only person she calls Family. Is she a selfish bitch for keeping Clarke in the dark in fear of losing her? Yes and hell let's all praise self loathing.  
"That's great, what's the issue?" Clarke asks  
"It's with Anya and she wants you there too" Raven says gently  
Clarke takes a deep breath, of all the people in the world. Anya is the only one she really would rather not see again, ever. She almost destroyed Raven with her anger issues. Clarke vowed never to speak to her or have anything to do with her ever again but there is something about that scene and Clarke gut says it is going to get worse not better.  
"Ok" Clarke nods " If Anya can give us more information then count me in"  
Raven just stares at her friend, her sister with awe. Clarke has a way of leaving her personal issues behind and putting others first. Finds the strength to meet her demons head on and stay standing.  
"You are the most amazing and strongest person i know" She whispers  
Clarke can't help but blush at Raven's praise as they hug. Of all her friends, Raven knows her inside and out. Clarke knows Raven hides things from her but has a feeling it's for her own good and when Raven can she will tell Clarke everything.  
"What time are we meeting Anya and where?" Clarke asks as the hug ends  
"She'll be at her shop from 5.30 onwards. You know i would come with you if i could and that you don't have to go right?" Raven asks gazing at her  
"Yeah, i know you would come if you could" Clarke looks away, lost in images that only she can see "Something happened at that warehouse. I don't understand how or what but it's not going to go away and somehow i feel it's going to get worse. is that weird? " She gazes back at Raven  
Raven shakes her head  
"No, it's not weird just you being you, caring for everyone and wanting to make things right. That's why I love you and call you my sister"  
Clarke smiles at her dearest friend, Raven, her rock when she is lost or confused. the one who will call her out if she is wrong. Clarke stares at her  
"What would i do without you?" She says gently  
"Ditto" Raven replies  
Bellamy just listens and observes the interaction between the two woman in front of him. He's intrigued as to what happened between Anya and Clarke but above all what Raven is hiding and why she is so worried for her friend safety? He fights the urge to ask as his gut warns him that it's not a good idea. So he leaves it alone, who knows maybe later he will find out more. As 5.30 is a long way off, he arranges to come back and pick Clarke up. Driving back to the station, his thoughts are occupied not of the case but a blonde blue eyed woman.  
Clarke spends most of the day trying to catch up on mundane things such as bills and emails. Trying to avoid the thought of meeting Anya again, after all these years. She can't remember much of what happened the night that Anya's anger went full psycho on the two boys who tried to hurt Clarke and cost Raven the use of her leg. The only memory Clarke has of that night is a beautiful full moon, a flash of burning and blinding light, the sound of howling and screaming then, waking up in the hospital months later with a scar upon her left shoulder as if she had been mauled by a big cat. Since then her dreams have been haunted by words whispered in a language she doesn't know and a coldness that won't leave even when she wakes. Clarke realises that the feeling from her dreams is similar to that of the crime scene. She goes to her wardrobe and pulls out her favourite warm hoodie, even though it is warm in the house, she doesn't feel it. Something is draining the warmth from her body and Clarke hates it, hates not knowing why a bunch of writing and symbols scattered around a warehouse is affecting her so and instead of being afraid, she's getting really pissed off with the whole thing. As much as she doesn't want to see Anya, ever again, the need for answers out ways everything.  
The drive to Anya's shop is done in a complete silence except for the police radio which merrily spits out, reports, calls and general chatter both from the station and those who are patrolling. Clarke listens abstractly to it, the odd words or conversation breaking its way into her thoughts. She can't help but replay Raven's last words to Bellamy  
"Just, whatever you do, tread carefully around Anya and treat her with respect and politeness"  
Clarke knows Anya has anger issues but for Raven to warn a cop, seems a little extreme? was there more to the night of the car accident that she can't remember? Yes, Anya went postal but she had reason to as the boys turned out to be arseholes of the biggest kind. Funny, how they had known them for weeks but that night they were completely different as if they had taken something that affected their behaviour. Could people be affected by a full moon? an odd question but one that has been bugging her for some time now.  
Bellamy pulls in to a parking spot just across from the shop, which only looks different from the others due to the greenery that sits behind the shop front window. Plants of various shapes, sizes and colours practically fill the window. If he didn't know any different he would have sworn it was a florists not a wiccan store. Next to him, Clarke sighs deeply.  
"you can stay here if you like? I'm sure I can manage this Anya" He says gently  
"I expect you can but she has asked for me and it would be considered very rude if i didn't at least say hi. Maybe I can leave as soon as that is done?" Clarke shrugs  
"Ok, we'll go when you're ready"  
Bellamy sits back in his seat, willing to wait for as long as it took for Clarke to be ready to go in. Clarke reaches for her handle  
"Let's get this over with" She mutters  
The air inside the shop is scented, not in a bad way but something about it bothers Bellamy. his gut sends up warning signals and when he meets Anya, he knows he has to be careful. She is calm, stunning but is strung like an elastic band ready to snap. Her politeness and gentle voice plays upon his nerves. Funny how you can meet someone and take an instant dislike to them and Bellamy does not like this woman at all.  
"it is good to see you Clarke, You are looking beautiful as always" Anya smiles warmly at Clarke  
Clarke takes a deep breath and replies calmly "Thank you Anya, this is detective Blake. He is hoping you may be able to help him with a case he is working on?"  
"Detective Blake, I will try and help if i can. What do you need of me?" Anya smile at him  
Bellamy smiles back politely "I have some photo's that I would like you to look at and possibly shed some light on the symbols that are in them but mainly if they are connected in any way to the death of a young man"  
Bellamy places the photos down on the shop counter but leaves the ones with the body in the file. As he lays each photo down he carefully studies Anya and her reactions. He has to give her credit for her composure but the expansion of her pupils and slight change in her breathing give her away and that she knows a lot about what is going on in the photos. He saw the same thing in Raven but let it go as she was Clarke's friend, but Anya is a different Kettle of fish and the question now is will she talk or make up some excuse.  
"Interesting, these symbols are old school magic, before my time. I'm not sure that i can help you much with these" Anya replies casually  
and there it is the lie slips so easily from her lips but Bellamy isn't fooled.  
"Come now Anya surely you have a few old spell books on your shelves, if not here at home that have these symbols in them?" He asks calmly  
"Are you calling me a liar detective Blake? I offer to help and you disrespect me?" Her voice drops an octave and a cold chill fills the air  
"I just find it odd that a true wiccan wouldn't have access to her ancestry? you know a book handed down from witch to witch? i mean otherwise how do you enhance your knowledge? is there a website? Witchcraft for all.com?"  
"Leave NOW!" Anya spits the words out  
Bellamy doesn't know why but he can't help himself. The whole thought of witchcraft being real bugs him. There is no such thing as magic and as for these photos, if he had to be honest, the whole thing is beginning to creep him out. make his skin crawl and he wants answers as to why it is fucking with him.  
"Aw, come on be honest. You know something about what these symbols are and what they say right? then help me do my job and catch a killer. It's that simple" He says raising his hands and shrugs  
"You have no idea what you are asking or what you are getting involved in. You can't handle this" Anya spits out  
"Really? so you do know more than your letting on? " Bellamy stares at her " FYI, you shouldn't threaten an officer and I think I heard a threat in there. Perhaps we should carry on with this conversation down at the precinct?"  
Clarke stares from one to the other. Ideally she wants nothing more than to leave, to get the hell out of there and away from Anya but something keeps her there and she knows she has to calm them both down, figure out a way to selvedge this meeting.  
"Hey" She says calmly "Bellamy, may be you could apologise for being rude and Anya, perhaps you can at least try to help detective Blake"  
two pairs of cold eyes stare at her. Clarke swallows hard, did she do the right thing or has she entered into the shit fest with both feet and shouting Geronimo.  
Anya breaks the staring contest first  
"You are right Clarke, I will except an apology from the detective"  
She raise her chin in a manner that rubs Bellamy up the wrong way  
"and exactly what am i apologising for? I think we are done here" He gathers up the photos  
"Typical male, never apologise even if it for something simple" Anya says scornfully  
"Typical witch bitch, thinking she is better than others as she knows so much" Bellamy bites back  
Bellamy turns and walks out, Clarke following him as if she's his shadow. They climb into the truck. Bellamy doesn't move frozen in the seat for a moment.  
"Fuck!" He yells hitting the steering wheel  
Clarke jumps in her seat. She doesn't say anything as somehow she feels it will antagonise Bellamy making the situation worse. Bellamy closes his eyes and breathes deeply, trying to compose himself and avoid making an even bigger fool of himself than which he already has.  
"I'm sorry" He mutters "I don't why she got to me. I mean, I don't know her but she just rubbed me up the wrong way from the moment I saw her" He pauses "It doesn't make sense. I'm not like that" he whispers  
Clarke stays quiet. an odd feeling of foreboding glides through her and that cold feeling comes back. She wants nothing more than to go home and watch a movie with Raven.  
"Can you take me home?" She asks quietly  
"Sure, I am so sorry" he replies his voice so apologetic yet it feels like it's not enough, that he let her down somehow and need to do more.  
The drive back is awkward and Clarke exits the truck as quickly as she can. Somehow she hopes not to see detective Bellamy for some time, if in fact ever. she shuts the door to the house and leans against it, letting out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. A waft of coffee hits her nose as she inhales. Opening her eyes, she's relieved to find Raven standing there, holding Clarke's favourite cup. Almost as if she knew Clarke needed something warm and Raven's company .  
"Went that well huh?" Raven asks gently  
"You have no idea" Clarke replies suddenly tired and reaching for her cup  
She fills Raven in on everything that happened and in a way trying to make sense of it all herself because it doesn't.  
"It's almost as if they hated each other straight away and then it went full postal" Clarke says as she's whisked back to the whole scene in the shop  
Raven shakes her head, she knows Anya and knows that somehow she isn't innocent in all of this. Did she set the meeting up as a fail right from the start, was it just to see Clarke and try to reconnect? Raven has a feeling that both are true but why wouldn't Anya help just a little bit? the symbols are just the beginning and there is more to come.  
Bellamy finishes his fifth bottle of beer. Trying to forget the whole day of fuckupness. Yet, one thing that he can't forget keeps spinning through his thoughts, her hair, her eyes play like a movie on repeat and her voice echoes in his ears adds the soundtrack. no matter what he tries to do he cannot get Clarke Griffin out of his mind.


	3. What the fu..!

The urge to pee is excruciating and Bellamy begins to wish he hadn't drunk that last beer. He runs his hand over his face and tries to wake up. At least the hangover hasn't kicked in yet. He staggers through the dark to the on suite bathroom, which seems closer than normal but he's too tired and still in sleep mode to care or think. the light stay off as he find the toilet, hangs his head back and reaches in to his boxers. His eyes shot open and all sleep is abruptly banished . reaching out for the light switch, he gingerly flicks it on. Blinded for a second by the bright light, his eyes close automatically for protection but it doesn't take long for them to slowly open. Bellamy stares at a reflection in the mirror across from him and screams.  
The sound of hammering on the bathroom door let's him know how loud he screamed. He sits on the floor where he fell frozen in shock by what he saw. A door being broken in reaches his ears but he can't process anything at the moment, not even when there are people around him . Then there's a slap hard across his face which actually helps bring him back to his body .  
"O, Was that necessary?" Raven mutters  
"It worked didn't it?" O replies calmly  
"Clarke?, what happened? you ok?" Raven voice is filled with concern  
Bellamy stares at the face of Raven. Why is he here, what the hell was that in the mirror. A dreadful thought enters his head and he looks down at his body.  
"FUUUUCK!" is all that he can manage to say  
He's tripping right? Bad case of beers that's it. He's hallucinating, he gets up, pushes past the three woman who are crowding him.  
"Just a bad dream, a bad dream" he mutters over and over again as he walks to and through a door that is hanging barely on its hinges, down the stairs and towards the front door followed by the three woman.  
"Clarke? talk to me? what's going on?" Raven calls after her  
"Do you think we should call Abby?" Emori asks  
"Good idea Emori" Raven replies   
Emori reaches for the phone but it rings before she picks it up. Emori looks at the time on the phone and wonders who the hell is ringing them at 1.45 am in the morning. Something inside her screams answer it and Emori picks up the phone  
"Where's Bellamy?" An angry male's voice asks  
"Um, i think you..."  
"Emori, just give the phone to me, fuck! to Clarke. Give the phone to Clarke"  
Emori stares at the handset, at first she thinks about hanging it up but she has a feeling this man isn't going to take no for an answer and will keep on ringing.  
"Shit, uh, Clarke"   
Emori heads over to the others. Both Raven and Octavia are trying their best to stop Clarke from leaving. Emori waves the phone in Clarke's face  
"It's for you and he's pissed" she says with a shrug  
Bellamy blinks slowly at the female for a second then shakily takes the phone and places it up against his ear.  
"You fucking arsehole, you better... " the voice pauses " Don't you dare do anything to my body, no peeking, no touching or I will personally do surgery on your fucking balls. Put Raven on. Fuckk!!"  
Bellamy hands the phone to Raven, too in shock to do anything else.   
"This is just a nightmare right?" He once again mutters to himself  
"You are kidding me!! Fuck!! I'm going to kill Anya! I'll explain later, um, I think he's in shock. Too right, I've got your back. See you in a few"  
Raven puts the phone down and stares at the person in front of her. Octavia and Emori can't help but stare at the both of them utterly confused as to what is going on or what to do.  
"I warned you Bellamy but you just had to go and piss her off and now look what you've done. I don't care that you have to pay for your fuck up but to drag Clarke into this. Hell no, I'm so going to ripe you a new one"  
Raven voice is calm and chilled which considering how angry she is it's kind of a miracle. Not to mention the restraint she has for not hitting him but then again would she be hitting him or Clarke?   
"Fuck!" She exclaims rubbing her temple and turns away  
"Ok, I'm confused" Octavia says as she still looks from Raven to Clarke and back again  
"Me too" Emori pipes up "Who was that on the phone and why did you just call Clarke Bellamy?"  
Emori glances at Octavia and they share a look, one of those looks that says everything as between tem they slowly put two and two together and figure out what exactly is going on.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Octavia says shaking her head  
"Anya's going to get herself in a lot of trouble " Emori adds "Who is this Bellamy?"  
"Detective Bellamy Blake and you are?" Bellamy speaks up  
"OH SHIT! He's a cop? a..." Emori starts to speak   
Raven cuts her off quickly before she says anything else  
"Yeah, he's a cop"   
She looks at O and Emori , trying to let them know not to say anything more than they already have and luckily they get it as the reality of it all hits home  
"She's just signed her death sentence" Emori whispers  
Bellamy, Raven and Octavia look at Emori, Octavia and Raven with the knowledge that she speaks the truth. While Bellamy, too bewildered to understand what they are talking about, tries to figure out how the hell he ended up in Clarke's fucking body. The thought of Clarke's body has him instantly looking down.  
"Hey!!" Raven yells "Don't you dare get any ideas motherfucker. O find me something to blindfold him"  
"Sure" O replies without questioning and heads off to find a scarf   
"You're going to blindfold me? what's next tie me to a chair?" Bellamy asks, his voice drips with sarcasm   
"Actually that's not a bad idea, Emori?" Raven replies calmly  
"I'll go and get some handcuffs "  
Bellamy watches as Emori vanishes down to the basement. He can't help but wonder why they would have handcuffs down there. Then he looks at Raven, he suddenly realises he can take her and get the hell out of this nightmare. He makes a move but finds himself frozen, unable to move at all.  
"What the hell?"  
"Anya isn't the only one with tricks up her sleeve and I apologise for using mine on you but it's for your own good. At least until we can sort this all out"  
Bellamy stares at her for a second as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on and then he gets it but surely it's not real  
"Witches don't exist" He whispers  
"Unfortunately , they do and you pissed one off big time buddy. You're going to have to figure out a way to make it right with Anya for her to remove this curse. What i don't get is why Clarke?" Raven shakes her head and then she has a thought "What exactly where you thinking about when you went to bed?"   
Images of what Bellamy may have been thinking of or, worse, doing which made him jump into Clarke's body rush through her mind.  
"Ewww !! Shit, now I'm going to have to give myself a mind cleanse to get rid of that!" Raven mutters as she tries to unsee what she just thought "I can't look at you right now"  
"It wasn't... I didn't do that. Who do you think I am" Bellamy   
"A man, single who's just met a beautiful woman?" Raven shots back   
Bellamy tries to speak but he has nothing to say, no words on how to explain himself. Hey, listen, I happened to go home and couldn't stop thinking about Clarke, her eyes and those lips then , presto here i am in her gorgeous body. Not creepy or pathetic at all Blake he thinks to himself and decides the best course is to just shut up.  
Raven watches him closely. His silence speaks to her more than he realises. She sees that intelligent mind working behind his eyes. How he gathers information whilst observing every detail around him and above all how he's mesmerized by Clarke even though he meet her that morning, Raven shakes her head, the reason Clarke has been dragged into this mess is standing there before her.   
Oddly, Raven can't help but like him, liked how he showed concern for Clarke earlier as she left the kitchen. His worry that seeing a dead body and being at the crime scene wasn't a good idea not to mention that he didn't want to involve her anymore than she already had been. Clarke had told her he had offered Clarke an out before they went into the store. Maybe destiny had planned this body swap all along? who knew, Raven had seen a lot of stuff that went very bad at first but turned out amazingly great in the end. If this is one of them then Anya's plan for payback may have just failed royally and Raven can't help but smile.  
Octavia and Emori give her funny looks but before they can ask why she is grinning like an idiot someone bangs on the front door.  
"Can someone let me in!" A male's voice yells   
Emori recognises the voice from the phone and with a nod from Raven, she opens the door. A male slightly older than them with dark curly hair and a van dyke style beard angrily barges his way in, with a huge big dog in tow. The male stops dead when he sees Clarke blindfolded and in the process of being handcuffed.  
" What did you do?" She spits out   
Raven quickly steps between them "Nothing, but i wanted to make sure he didn't have a chance to"   
"Thanks Raven" Clarke replies  
It is a very strange hearing your own voice even though you are not talking and even when you do talk you don't sound anything like you. Bellamy gives up on trying to figure it out and whether it is a dream. He takes a deep breath , sighs and realises he still desperately needs to pee.   
"Hey, is there by any chance i can pee?" Bellamy asks as his bladder screams in protest   
"No!" echoes around him  
"Come on! This is stupid, I didn't ask to be put into your body Clarke" He takes a deep breath" look, we're all adults and I promise no kinky stuff, no looking. I really need to pee please can I use your toilet"  
The girls look at each other.   
"It's your call Clarke, your body" Emori shrugs  
"FINE! but you'll stay blindfolded and handcuffed. So i know there's no looking or anything else" barks Clarke   
Bellamy cannot believe he is in a bathroom, handcuffed and blindfolded just so he doesn't look when he pee's. The whole situation is really pissing him off   
"Look Clarke, I am sorry that this happened, I mean I don't understand what's going on. You think you can fill me in?" He asks   
"Are you kidding me? why do you think I have the answers?, I don't have a clue how the hell I even ended up in this mess! Let alone that swapping bodies could actually be done!!" Clarke voice is filled with frustration   
"Aw, come on Clarke, you can tell me about you Coven right? I'm not going to tell anyone about your secret. Fuck, who's going to believe me?" He spits back  
"Look, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I am not a witch or part of a fucking Coven!" Clarke slows down her speech and spells it out for him " I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"  
Bellamy shakes his/her head ?? He shakes it again, thinking like that is just going to give him a headache. This whole situation is beginning to freak him out, really scare him but instead of admitting that to Clarke, he goes to his coping mechanism, be a dick and say the wrong thing. He opens his mouth  
"Fine, you don't know how this happened and how to get out of this mess. Maybe your girlfriend Raven knows. Go ask her to get us out of this mess"  
"Raven?" Clarke replies   
"Come on, you're going to deny that you know she has magical powers and is a witch? your dear best friend in the world? Wow, maybe you need to work on your friendship skills. I mean, you girls always know everything about one another right? but then again, maybe this whole thing is a set up, a joke on me. Yeah, let's play games with the detective. Damn I've got to give it to Kane and Abby on their set up skills and tricks as this is a dozy but how you all managed to do the body swap is beyond me" Bellamy says, his voice dripping with sarcasm   
"What are you talking about?"   
Clarke waves her hands in the air, so confused and scared that she can't think straight, can't take any of this whole situation in. She turns, only to look at Bellamy's face staring back at her in the mirror. The tears pool in his eyes but like hell is she going to cry, going to break down. She pulls herself together and turns back to her own body  
Taking a deep breath she speaks "Look, I really have no idea how this happened but we both agree that we have to undo it right?"   
"Go ask Raven, she knows how to undo this. Get her to start working her mojo" Bellamy grumble  
Clarke counts to 100 before she replies and even then it's a simple reply  
"Fuck you"  
she says calmly and walks out, leaving Bellamy sat on the toilet, handcuffed and blindfolded with his panties around his ankles. Bellamy sits in silence for a moment. Did Clarke just walk out and leave him? No? surely not?   
"Clarke?" He calls out softly  
No answer, no noise or movement. He can't believe she left him. He sits there, wallowing in his own despair of the whole situation and then it finally registers that he isn't the only one in this situation.  
"Fuck! You're such an idiot Blake!" He mumbles  
"First sign of madness, talking to yourself"  
Bellamy jumps out of his skin as O speaks.  
"Oops, my bad. Guess i should have knocked or something" O mutters  
"you think? Gez, how long have you been stood there?" Bellamy replies   
O sighs "Not long and want a piece of advice?" She pauses for a second "Bah, you're getting it anyway. Lose the attitude. I know your scared but there's no need to act like an arsehole besides Clarke's in the same boat and feeling exactly like you, you know"  
"Please, I'm not scared " Bellamy lies  
"Dude, you reek of fear and I can smell when you're lying too so don't bother. Right I'm going to help you up, Ok?"  
O's comment leaves Bellamy utterly confused by what she has just said, Smell his lie and reeks of fear? What the hell is going on? He has totally fallen into the twilight zone of weirdness. A sudden wave of exhaustion washes over him and he's too tired to speak, to fight as O helps him up and then pulls up the panties that are at his ankles which just adds to the pile of weirdness that seems to be getting bigger by the minute.  
O leads him back to the kitchen where the smell of fresh coffee has his mouth watering. She helps sit him in a chair and proceeds to remove the handcuffs and blindfold. Bellamy blinks several times while his eyes adjust to the light.  
"Thank you"   
He says with meaning as Clarke places cup of coffee in front of him  
"and I'm sorry for being a dick. It's my coping mechanism when i am out of my depth" he adds  
Clarke sighs  
"Thank you for being honest. Now, what do you say to us trying to figure out how we get out of this mess?"  
"I say, yes please, any help would be much appreciated and I will do anything that is required of me. Just as long as it's not life threatening" He says as he looks to Raven  
Raven nods  
"Possibly embarrassing but not life threatening. White magic doesn't work that way and lucky for you , you pissed of a white witch. If it had been a dark witch then the shit would hit the fan" She replies  
"Do you actually know what happened in the warehouse Raven, what those symbols meant?"   
Clarke has to ask, has to know. She's not fussed that Raven is a witch as she knows her, knows that she would never do harm to anyone. Raven has always been the best of them, the humane one of the group, who will see the good in a person and bring it out of them. the one who always volunteers helping children, old people, animal shelters with activities of fixing their vehicles for free. She will tell you straight that you've fucked up royally but still be there to help you pick up the pieces. Knowing that witches and magic exist, well that's another ballgame and something Clarke never thought she would find out first hand but in a way she kind of always knew that there were things out there that couldn't be explained or that were different.   
Raven shivers  
"Black magic, someone wants to kill and not just one person but a whole lot of people. I just don't know who and why"  
For awhile, silence fills the kitchen as they are all lost in their own thoughts of the last few hours. Not to mention some psychopath somewhere out there wanting to kill people with black magic. They all agree on one thing, it's late and nothing they can do for now except sleep and start afresh in the morning.


	4. As if it could get any weirder

The Body that is curled up and practically on him feels so good, so right. Bellamy, still half asleep, can't help but turn towards them.  
"Hey Beautiful" He whispers  
"Hey you" comes a familiar sleepy voice  
Neither are fully awake yet their lips find the others and they kiss. Then reality kicks in, quickly chasing the sleep away and leaving the cold knowledge of what happened last night which hits them both at the same time. Their eyes quickly open, wide with shock and lock onto each other.  
"oh fuck!"  
"Shit!!"  
They both shot of the bed on opposite sides.  
"I just want to say it was you're idea for us to share the bed" Bellamy blurts out  
"Yeah but who was the one doing the kissing just now?" Clarke retaliates  
"Hey, you kissed me back"  
Bellamy replies as he watches as his body goes into some weird arse dance move as Clarke "ewwws" her way to the bathroom and slams the door shut. In the most bizarre way, this was actually one of the best wake ups he has ever had. The thought of what Freud would make of it plays through his mind  
"so, you wake up, in another body next to your own and kiss yourself" Freud looks over his glasses at Bellamy then writes something down "Mmmm, most interesting. Have you always felt this way about yourself?"  
Suddenly the whole thing feels awkward and the feeling of it being one of the best wake ups becomes the worst. He feels nauseas and rubs his stomach as a pain starts to thrum in his lower intestine. He looks towards the bathroom door and something makes him walk across to it and knock  
"Go away, Bellamy"  
"I'm sorry Clarke, you ok?"  
"Yes" Clarke falls ominously silent "No"   
Bellamy opens the door and peeks in.  
"Hey" He says gently  
Clarke is sat, leaning against the bathtub, with her head resting on knees that are drawn as tight as they can get up to her chest. Once again the surrealness of the situation hits Bellamy.  
"Can I get you anything? a coffee?" he asks  
Clarke shakes her head, raises it and leans it back against the rim of the tub.  
"This is so fucking weird" She whispers  
Bellamy joins her on the floor.  
"Tell me about it?"  
Clarke looks over at him. She has to ask  
"What's it like being in a woman's body?"  
Bellamy turns his head to look at her.  
"Fucking weird! Honestly though i am glad that's it your body i landed in"  
Clarke can't help but grin  
"Really Mr Blake and why is that?"  
The delight of watching the blush creep up her own face is fantastic and Clarke can't help but laugh. Bellamy stares at her for a second but, as if it's contagious, he isn't long in joining her. Moments later, Octavia opens the bathroom door to see what all the noise is about, only to find the pair of them in fits of giggles with tears rolling down their faces. She closes the door slowly and walks away   
"They've lost the plot, they've gone insane" She mutters as she heads to her room.  
A phone ringing jerks Bellamy out of his giggle fit.   
"That's my phone" he shoots up off the floor to go and grab it  
Clarke looks after him, wondering if he will remember in time that he doesn't sound like him before he answers his phone. If he does answer then he better have one hell of an expiation as to how he doesn't sound like himself.   
Bellamy comes back to the bathroom with his phone in hand.  
"I decided not to answer it as" Bellamy waves his hand "You know"  
Clarke smiles gently  
"Wise idea, what are you going to do about work?"  
"Actually, I'm not feeling that great" He rubs his stomach once more "Hey, did you eat anything off last night cause I think we've got food poisoning"  
Clarke stares at him for a moment as she tries to remember if she had eaten anything to cause a stomach ache.  
"Oh shit!" is all she can say as the truth dawns on her  
"What?" Bellamy asks quizzically  
Clarke tries to figure out the best way to tell him and decides on the pull the band aid off quickly approach. She reaches into the cupboard under the sink and pulls out a small long wrapped tube   
"Here, you're going to need one of these" She mutters  
Bellamy looks down at the item that Clarke is holding out for him to take. At first, he can't make out what the foreign object is, why would he need a sweet and then, it suddenly becomes very clear as to what it is in front of him  
"No, no, no, NOOOOO!!!" His voice starts off quiet but raises in volume   
Suddenly the world begins to spin, he hears a voice but it's distant and then there is just darkness. Clarke can't believe that he just fainted. She manages to catch her body before it hits the floor and call out for help. Emori and raven are suddenly there  
"What happened, you ok?" Raven asks her voice filled with concern  
"Are you Bellamy?" Emori asks confused  
"It's Bellamy, he fainted" Clarke replies trying to contain her laughter "and I'm actually relieved to be in this body at this moment in time"  
Raven and Emori star at her as if she has just sprouted two heads. Clarke can't speak without bursting out laughing at the whole situation so she just waves the object that she has clutched in her hand at them.  
"OOO, No way!! Shut up" They exclaim together   
Clarke can't hold it in anymore and just laughs, Raven and Emori join her. Octavia comes to check on them.  
"What now?" She grumbles raising her raising her hands up in a shrug  
Clarke tries to speak through her fits of laughter   
"Bellamy's.... having.... his..... first.... period"  
O looks at her oddly, Clarke waves the tampon around, causing the three of them to laugh harder. Octavia looks at them, then at Bellamy and grins  
"Now that is funny as fuck!"   
Clarke calms down enough to quietly sort Bellamy out whilst he is still unconscious. While Raven, O and Emori add rude commentary. Bellamy comes round to find the four of them wiping their eyes and huge smiles upon their faces.  
"This is not a laughing, urggghhh matter. Holy shit, I'm going to die" Bellamy moans as he lays back down on the cold tiles  
Causing another outburst of laughter from the others but Clarke takes pity on him   
" Come on, let's get a nice hot drink, tablets, hot water bottle and watch some movies hey?" She says gently as she helps him up off the floor  
"I'm dying, why does it hurt so much" Bellamy whinges then pauses for a second "What did you do with that thing?" He whispers   
"Umm" Clarke looks back to the others but their beyond helping and just laugh harder "Come on let's go down stairs, I promise I'll help you feel better"  
Clarke helps Bellamy down the stairs, all the while trying to keep a straight face and doing her utmost best not to giggle Men are suppose to be strong right? Can handle anything except from flu and ,now, period pains. They reach the kitchen and Bellamy sinks to the floor moaning as she switches on the coffee maker. Clarke grins, so glad that for once she actually gets a big huge pass on her menses, which do hit her like a ton of bricks. Is she like Bellamy? Does she curl up and moan? oh, the urge is there to curl up into a ball and stay in bed but hey, she has to keep going and , with a few aspirin she, like most woman sucks it up and gets on with it.   
She reaches down to help Bellamy up and to the couch in the living room.  
"It hurts, why does it hurt so much" Bellamy moans as he falls onto the sofa  
"It will pass" Clarke says gently  
"How do you know!" Bellamy spits out  
"You have got to be joking?" She spits back, her hands upon her waist  
The only reply she gets is a moan as Bellamy roles over to face the back of the coach and not her. Clarke shakes her head, places a throw over him and returns to the kitchen to make a hot water bottle and coffees. She has a funny feeling that she's going to need a hell of a lot of caffeine over the next several hours.   
"You know I could make him a sleep potion if you want?" Raven quietly says as she leans against the counter, next to Clarke  
"And let him off lightly, Hell no. He can suffer besides it will be a learning experience for him. I mean, how many men get to experience what a woman goes through, what we have to suffer every month?" Clarke pauses then has a wicked thought "Oh my god, could you imagine if they had to go through the pain of giving birth??" She turns to Raven " Do you know how to make a body swap potion?"  
Raven Laughs  
"If i did, who would you use it on?" She looks at Clarke " You're not getting any ideas in that body are you?"  
Clarke laughs  
"No, no it was just a thought" She sighs and looks down "It's not a bad body" She mutters  
"Clarke!!" Raven looks towards the sofa and leans closer " Have you? "  
"What?"  
"You know, peeked, had a little touchy feel?"  
"Raven!!!" Clarke's voice comes out as a loud squeak   
"Sshhh" Raven whispers  
They both look over at the couch but Bellamy doesn't move. Clarke sighs  
"We kissed" She whispers  
"What? When?" Raven whispers back  
"This morning, i woke up in his/ my arms and it felt so good. He kissed me and I kissed him back" Clarke says as she stares at the sofa. The memory of that moment plays through her mind and she smiles softly   
"That's so cute" Raven pauses " Yet kind of wrong, you kissed your own body. That's weird"  
Clarke gaze falls on Raven and just like that the moment of their first kiss is ruined.   
"Thanks Raven"  
"You enjoyed it?" Raven squeals and then whispers " Clarke, do you have feelings for Bellamy?"  
Clarke closes her eyes. She has no idea what she is feeling at the moment. Meeting a nice guy and then ending up in his body is one hell of a first date not to mention a very intimate first date.  
"I need to pee" she whispers   
"Would you like me to help? I mean I could you know" Raven says as she winks   
Clarke jaw drops open and she shakes her head at her friend  
"It's like that is it, You think you can bat your pretty eyelids at me and I'll be putty in your hands?" Clarke attempts a seductive voice   
Raven giggles  
"Oh my god Clarke what the fuck was that? please don't do that again"  
Clarke grins back   
"This is so strange, I mean I am me yet" She waves her hand up and down "So strange" she mutters  
Raven hugs her and Clarke can't help but return it. They stare at the unmoving body on the couch, an odd moan here and there lets them know Bellamy isn't asleep but just lying still. Clarke sighs once more, hands Raven the hot water bottle and goes off to the loo. She stands staring at the toilet in front of her.  
"Oh for fuck sake" She says aloud  
Quickly pulling down the boxers, she turns and sits while doing everything she can not to look or touch Bellamy's body more than she has too.   
"This is so embarrassing" She mumbles to herself  
A part of her wishes she was back in her body, period pains welcome thank you but it's not going to happen anytime soon until they can get hold of Anya and Bellamy apologises. Then a cold chill washes through Clarke as a doubtful thought crosses her mind. What if they don't find Anya, even if they do, what if Anya refuses to take back the spell. As soon as she is finished, Clarke quickly pulls the boxers up and goes to find Raven to see if there is any other way to break the spell just incase.  
The movie playing on the tv is just background noise as Clarke fuses Roach's head and attempts not to think about the warehouse but something about the crime scene is bugging her. Clarke gives in and grabs the laptop with the crime scene photo's on it. Roach follows her every move and somehow Clarke finds his presence comforting. She settles back down, quickly checks on Bellamy who is sound asleep she fires up the laptop. What is it that is bugging her she ponders trying to go through the scene in her mind yet whatever it is eludes her.   
Someone knocking on the front door has Clarke quickly off the sofa and answering it. She's so distracted by her thoughts that she completely forgets herself.   
"Hey Mom" She says  
"Mom?" Abby looks her up and down "I hope you have a damn good reason to be standing there in your boxers in my daughter's house" She demands  
The colour drains from Clarke's face and Abby doesn't wait for an answer as she walks straight past her and into the house.  
"Where is Clarke" Abby asks  
She looks about and spies Clarke curled up asleep on the sofa   
"Really was a late night, huh?" Abby mutters  
All the while Clarke tries to explain but can't seem to get any words out which begins to irritate Abby. Abby turn to her  
"Look , I know your both adults and all but I would have thought you of all people would have taken her out on a few dates at least. If I find you have disrespected my daughter in any way, so help me, I will remove your balls" she hisses, her voice lowered so as not to wake her daughter  
Clarke can't help but smile as her own words from last night are thrown back at her.   
"Don't you dare fucking smile at me Blake" Abby says, her voice cold   
Clarke takes a deep breath before she replies calmly  
"Mom, that's Bellamy on the coach and I, Clarke, am in his body"   
Abby stands there staring at her as if she's a frigging alien. Clarke has to make Abby see she is telling the truth.  
"Mom, I have a rare blood anomaly which makes my blood black. A fact that only you, Kane, Raven, O and Emori know. You have to believe me, please"  
Abby looks at her , really looks at her. One of those looks that just doesn't take in the outside but, somehow, what's on the inside too. A look which Clarke has known her whole life and still makes her squirm like she has done something wrong. Abby rubs her temple and finally speaks  
"Fine, say you're telling the truth, how the hell did you swap bodies? It's impossible" She says as she gazes at Clarke  
"I think I can help you there" Raven answers, appearing from nowhere  
"I'll put the coffee on" Clarke sighs and mouths "Thank you" to Raven as she passes her  
"Please put some trousers on whilst you're at it" demands Abby   
"Yes mom" Clarke moans  
Quickly putting on the coffee, Clarke immediately shoots up the stairs to grab some bottoms and a hoodie. The old sweatpants that she wore last night lay neglected on the floor of her bedroom. She grabs them and her dad's old hoodie from the closet and rushes back downstairs. The art of putting clothes on when moving second nature to her and reaches the bottom of the stairs fully dressed. Abby, once more stares at her but this time with that look that tells Clarke she's in trouble  
"You went to see Anya?" Abby lashes out  
Clarke takes a deep breath before she replies  
"I had to, Anya wouldn't talk to Bellamy if i didn't go but, now, I wished I hadn't gone as she...." Clarke's voice trails off as she realises what had been bugging her " Anya's shop!" she exclaims  
Clarke rushes to the forgotten laptop and quickly pulls up the images from the crime scene. There in on the wall is a symbol that she'd seen in Anya's shop hidden amongst the plants by the till. She takes the laptop to the kitchen and places it where both Abby and Raven can see it.  
"This symbol was in Anya's shop, amongst her plants. Do you know what it is Raven?"  
Raven stares at the image on the screen   
"It's a control symbol. Whomever placed it at the scene or in Anya's shop is the leader. They hold power over those the symbol is for. Do you know what plants it was placed near at Anya's?" She turns to Clarke  
"No, they were odd looking though but that's all I can remember. Hey, can this symbol distort a person's behaviour? Maybe both Anya and Bellamy were meant to fight instead of talk about the crime scene?" Clarke asks  
"There would be other factors involved such as a spell or scent..." Raven comments  
Clarke quickly interrupts her  
"Wait, there was an unusual smell but I thought it was just a common thing in wiccan shops? Isn't it?"   
"Not really, if there is a scent it would be from a candle or an incense burner which would be in plain sight. I think I need to go check the shop out. There may be other symbols or clues as to who is behind this"   
"Have you managed to get a hold of Anya?" Clarke asks quietly  
"No, nothing and I'm really worried about her, about you" Raven sighs  
"I know you are but everything will turn out alright, you'll see and I think it is a good idea for us to go to the shop and have a nose around" Clarke replies optimistically  
"Count me in, Don't think for a second I'm going to let you two wonder around that shop with a maniac killer on the loose!" Abby interjects  
"Actually, I was thinking of asking O and Emori to come along. Better safe in numbers" Raven replies  
"Good but I am still coming" Abby says firmly  
"Shall we take sleeping beauty?" Clarke says thoughtfully as she stares at the sleeping body on the couch  
"Oh, please do. I've got a few things to say to Mr Blake" Abby growls  
Clarke knows that voice and kind of wished she hadn't said her thoughts out loud. In an odd way, she wants him awake, wants him near her as his presence seems to calm her and makes her feel safe. Clarke is slightly taken aback by her own feeling and needs, by how much she has grown to like the company of a man that she only met yesterday. A warm smile can't help but play upon her face as she walks towards the sofa and even though Bellamy is in her body, she has o fight the urge to climb on the sofa next to him and give him a cuddle.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy, Abby and Kane stare at Raven, not one of them says anything as they try to digest what Raven has just said. Did she just say werewolves? Bellamy blinks, open his mouth and closes it. The whole body swap thing is weird but werewolves? Someone is pulling his leg, playing the most amazing prank ever on him and he looks about expecting to see a camera or Miller jump out and yell surprise mother fucker! yeah, that's going to happen any minute now he thinks but nothing does.

"Did you just say werewolves?" Kane stammers   
"Yes, werewolves. There are also vampires, other shape shifters, supernatural creatures and of course witches which includes moi" Raven points to herself

"Raven, I know you seem to have this" Abby waves her hand unable to say the words " But it doesn't exist. It's impossible, supernatural beings don't exist. We would known about that for crying out loud"   
"No, you wouldn't Abby because it is against our laws. No human must ever know about our world unless there are insinuating circumstances. I believe this is turning into one of those situations and I, for one think it's about time you all knew"

Bellamy stays silent, something that Raven has said bugs him, werewolves? wolves have a great sense of smell. He's drawn back to Clarke's bathroom and Octavia's words   
"Dude, you reek of fear and I can smell when you're lying"  
Those words were odd then but now, if Octavia is a werewolf, they make utter sense. The realization that he has left Clarke in the shop with a werewolf hits him like a ton of bricks.  
"Does Clarke know" he growls at Raven  
"No"   
Bellamy walks past her, knocking her shoulder as he hurries to get to Clarke   
"Shit" Raven mutters behind him  
Clarke, O and Emori sit chatting away oblivious to what's been going on in the back room. That all changes as Bellamy comes barging through the curtain. Both Octavia and Emori become alert and ready for action. Clarke takes one looks at Bellamy and gets up, followed swiftly by the other two.  
"What's going on?" she asks  
Bellamy ignores her and heads straight for Octavia  
"Get away from her" He growls at O  
O doesn't move, Bellamy grabs the front of her shirt. Suddenly he is swiped off his feet and the whole room changes perspective. Someone screams but Bellamy doesn't know if it was him or someone else. it doesn't matter as he stares intimately into the glowing eyes of Octavia.   
"Be careful Bell, I am not..."  
"Um, O?" Raven's voice cuts in "Um, do you want to come off the ceiling so we can all talk like adults? Your freaking Clarke out"   
The mention of Clarke's name calms O immediately  
"Shit" O whispers   
Normally she is great at controlling her anger but something about Clarke being in danger and this shop has her on edge and that edge is waking up her dark side.  
"Sorry" she whispers to Bellamy  
Bellamy finds himself being held gently by O as they float back down to the floor. Clarke, Abby and Markus are frozen in shock with their mouths hanging open. In any other situation it would have been kind of funny but Bellamy is so confused by what just happened.   
"Wolves don't fly" He whispers   
"She's not a wolf, that's Emori's gig. O is a vampire" Raven says calmly as if their just having a normal conversation and it's normal for O to fly around the room  
"Werewolf? Vampire?" Clarke looks from one to the other of her friends "Guys, have I ever made you feel like you couldn't talk to me. Tell me about yourselves? have I done something to make you not trust me?"  
"Oh no Clarke, it's not that we don't trust you. God we've wanted to tell you for so long but our laws wouldn't let us and for that I am sorry" Emori replies, her voice filed with regret  
"That sucks, no pun intended O" Clarke looks to O then to everyone "So, have we learnt anything else?"   
"How the hell are you so calm? You just found out your so called friends aren't exactly human" Bellamy yelps  
"Seriously, I am in a man's body, a small figurine on a shelf had me under its spell in order to kill me or you. Not to mention the crime scene and it's symbols. Oh and let's not forget about the power hungry killer on the loose who is up to christ knows what. So, finding out my friends are different isn't exactly high on my list. Plus their my friends and I trust them with my life"  
Clarke looks at the three girls, how long has she known them and knew that there was something special about each of them. How can she turn away from them, treat them any different just because they're not exactly human. She smiles at them and they at her.  
"Love you guys"   
"Back at you" "Love you too C" "Ditto" come the replies  
As the girls hug, Bellamy raises his hands in the air in defeat and confusion  
"Woman, Girl power" He mutters to himself  
"Ok, good, glad we got that sorted out" Abby pipes up "Raven, how's your, um, potion? going. Is it ready? and what will it do?"  
"Potion is correct Abby and it should show us the last few hours of what went on in here"  
Raven heads back into the back of the shop to retrieve her potion and returns. Everyone gathers round as she places it on the counter.  
"Teik me Kom the past, kom see chit happened last" Raven speaks softly  
A breeze washes through the store, bringing with it a scent of the water and earth. Candle's light around them and the sound of whispers play like music. Shadows form in the shape of humans. Clarke, Bellamy and Anya appear like ghosts at the counter then vanish, replaced by a dark shadow. No one needs Raven to tell them this is who they are looking for. The hatred rolls off the image and sours the air.  
"She is hiding her form from us" Raven whispers " I'm afraid I am not going to be able to get a clearer image of her. Sorry" she sighs apologetically  
"It's ok, do we know what happened to Anya?" Kane asks  
Raven pick up the bowl and heads, once more to the back room, followed by the others except for O and Emori who stay put in the shop to guard the entrance. Anya stands, tears stream down her face as she tries to talk to the dark shadow.  
"Please, I beg you, take me and leave her alone. She is innocent"  
the dark shadow lashes out and red blood oozes from the cut which appears on Anya's lip.  
"Please, C....."  
Darkness encases the whole room then vanishes. A deathly silence is all that remains. No one speaks as they digest what they've just seen. Bellamy is the first to break the silence  
"Clarke, you are going home and staying there!"  
"Wait, what? Bellamy we have been through .."  
"I agree with Bellamy" Abby quickly interrupts " I'm sorry Clarke but it sounded like Anya was trying to protect someone who's name begins with a C and your name starts with a C"   
"Come on Mum, there are loads of people whose name begins with a C"  
"I know that sweetie but please can you indulge me just this once and stay at home"  
"Right, for how long? a week, month or a year? what if they don't catch whoever killed that boy? then what? Am I to stay at home forever? Besides if they are after me then they are going to get to me one way or another. Can you honestly say that I will be safe at Home?"  
" I can place a protection spell on the house"   
"Gee thanks Raven, I thought you would be on my side"  
"Think about it Clarke, Anya loves you, you came to her shop that night and she tried to protect someone named C. It just makes sense that it's you that whoever killed that boy is after. I would sooner play it safe and keep you alive than let you wonder around and end up dead"  
"Ok, I understand where your coming from but what about Bellamy" Clarke looks over at him " I mean he's in my body, what if they kill him thinking he is me. Shit, would I die? or would Bellamy die and I end up in his body for the rest of my days?"  
Sadness washes over Clarke as she thinks about what she has just said. So many mixed emotions, not just death but life, hers, Bellamy's. She looks across at him, she really doesn't want anything to happen to him. Then she looked at her body, one thing that had been playing on her mind for some time now hit her hard. so hard that she couldn't keep it in  
"I want to have children!" she blurts out  
Abby walks over to her daughter and embraces her. She pulls away and cups Clarke's face.  
"And I want nothing more than to meet my grandchildren but first we have to keep you" Abby looks at Bellamy then back to Clarke "and Bellamy safe"  
"Hang on, I can look after myself. I'm a detective for crying out loud"  
"You're in my daughter's body and there is no way in hell you are putting her at risk. So the both of you are going home and that's final"  
A slight smile plays upon Clarke's face, she knows that voice and nothing is going to change her mum's mind. Bellamy tries his hardest but with no luck. As the shop holds no more information they all decide to head back to the house for food and plan their next move to find Anya and the killer.  
"I'd also like to know , if it is me they are after then Why? what have I done to deserve it?" Clarke mutters aloud  
The ride back to the house is subdued as everyone tries to come up with answers or clues as to who would want Clarke harmed. The list is nonexistent, Clarke has no enemies or no one who has threatened to kill her. Raven pulls into the drive, something catches her eye. A beautiful peregrine falcon takes flight off their porch.   
"oh wow a falcon" Clarke says in awe "Wonder if it is the same one that use to fly about here"  
O, Emori and Raven exchange looks  
"Um Clarke, you know the whole werewolf and vampire thing" Emori asks  
"Mmm , what sorry?"   
Clarke replies distracted as she tries to follow the falcon's flight pattern, a little relieved to see it fly over the house towards the back garden.  
"Um, well that's not just any peregrine falcon. You see it's Echo, she's a shape shifter"  
"Are you serious? Holy shit that's amazing!" Clarke replies, her voice filled with excitement and she quickly gets out of the car  
"Wow, she really is taking this whole supernatural being thing in her stride" O mutters   
They quickly jump out, hot on Clarke's heels. Echo paying them a visit at this moment in time must mean something. Does she have any news that might help them? That may shed light upon their situation.  
"Hey, didn't Echo date a cop called Bellamy once?" Raven pipes up  
"Oh shit, this is going to be fun" O says, a huge grin spreads across her face  
"Play nice O"   
"What? I don't think much of Bellamy. He got Clarke into this mess "  
"I've been thinking, what if Anya actually tried to save Clarke by putting her into another body? Perhaps she chose Bellamy because A he's a cop, and B because she knew he would do anything to save Clarke even if it meant dying for her?"  
"Well damn Emori. If that's so I may like Bellamy a little and owe him an apology"  
Clarke searches the backyard for any sign of the falcon. A rustle in a bush close to her has her jump out of her skin.  
"Hello Bellamy, I am sorry I didn't expect to see you here. If I had known I would have rung"  
"What? You know Bellamy? How?"  
"Oh hey Echo, how's it going? Clarke's in Bellamy's body"   
Emori appears from nowhere with a rucksack in her arms  
"Here, thought you might want your bag"  
"Thank you Emori"  
Echo takes the rucksack and vanishes deeper into the bush  
"Rucksack?"  
"When a shape shifter changes form they lose their clothes"  
"Oh" then it dawns fully on Clarke what Emori has just said "OHHH!"  
"Yep. she's butt naked"   
Octavia replies as she walks past them and straight into the bush. Clarke watches her vanish then turns to Emori and winks   
"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone shall we?"  
"I heard that Clarke!" O yells from somewhere behind the greenery   
Clarke and Emori giggle as they head into the house. The smell of coffee wafts through the open door and a big orange fur ball races at Clarke almost knocking her over.  
"Hello handsome, how you doing? oh you are so gorgeous" Clarke croons   
"Gez, if i knew you where that much of a pushover for dogs, i would have changed into my wolf a long time ago. Bet you would have loved rubbing my belly!" Murphy pipes up  
"In your dreams Murphy" Clarke shots back   
"You better not be letting anyone rub your god damn belly, whether wolf form or human. If i find out that you have, I'll tear you a new one" Emori says as she saunters over to Murphy  
"oh, i love it when you boss me around" he mutters just before their lips meet  
"Get a room" Raven groans  
Octavia and Echo enter a kitchen filled with people laughing. Bellamy soon stops as his eyes fall upon Echo.  
"Echo? "  
"Hey, Bellamy, long time no see. Your look different, did you do something to your hair? "  
"Ha ha very funny. Seriously, though, you ok? Did you ever get out of that arranged marriage? "  
"No, I couldn't avoid the arranged marriage but it actually turned out ok. Roan, Octavia and myself have been making progress"  
"Uh, your married!!??" Clarke blurts out "I thought you and O were" She looks to O  
"Oh we are" Echo looks at O "Octavia came to us to help us transition into being a couple and ruling our people, Roan and I feel in love with her. It made sense to become a throuple"  
Abby can't help but laugh at the faces of Clarke, Emori, Raven and Bellamy. The coffee that she has just taken a swig of has to go somewhere and as Kane is the closest, he ends up wearing it. He looks down at his shirt then at Abby.  
"I am so sorry" Abby mutters as she grabs a cloth to dry Kane off  
"Echo came to find out whether you knew anything about what is going on Raven"  
"How did you hear about it?" Raven asks  
"Some of the other" Echo looks to O  
"It's ok, they know about Emori, Raven and me. Not to mention the whole body swap thing"  
Echo nods and continues "Clans have had random deaths. Burnt bodies left in rooms with runes and glyphs upon the walls "  
"Are you sure it's the same person?"   
" I don't know Bellamy but after speaking to O, your crime scene and our ones sound too familiar"  
"Have you got photos of the other crime scenes?"  
"No, but i have been to each one and they are alike except for the different victims and the odd symbol"  
"Hey, I think i left the laptop on from earlier. You can look at the photos we took and compare them"   
Clarke speaks up as she moves to go and get the laptop. Bellamy looks at her as she walks, a part of him wants to stop he and say we can't share evidence but he squashes it. If showing Echo their crime scene helps solve this case quicker and keeps Clarke from being harmed, the more the merrier in finding the culprit behind the killings'  
Clarke returns with the laptop and places it on the breakfast counter for Echo to look at. She goes through each photo, taking her time to study and analyze them. Bellamy watches her, she would have made a great cop and partner he thinks. There was no animosity between them after their break up. Bellamy's only regret was he couldn't help her with her family duty. Several minutes go by before Echo is done studying the photos  
"It's the same as the others. The body and this symbol are the only differences"  
She turns the laptop around, the symbol on the screen stands out very loudly. the fear of dread and coldness wash through Clarke, She hears voices yelling her name but they are distant. Then all there is is a flash of green light, a howl and blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

The spell works it way into Clarke's cerebral cortex adding a pathway that doesn't exist to cause Clarke harm. She is at it's mercy as it unfolds pulling her into its nightmare web.

The club is loud, Clarke can't believe they dragged her here but she is glad they did as she loves it. She lost sight of Raven three songs ago. Anya is still with her. Arms snake around her waist causing Clarke to turn quickly in order to bite their owners head off but she stops as soon as she sees who it is

"O, Emori!" She hollers trying to be heard above the music

"You seem to be enjoying yourself!" Emori yells back

"Oh my god, this place is fantastic. I can't believe I haven't done this sooner" Clarke grins back

A boy nearby catches her eye and winks. He's good looking, his brown hair hits his shoulder's, his hazelnut eyes call to her. Clarke shyly tucks her hair behind her ear. 

Emori breaks the spell, gaining Clarke's attention and pulling her off the dance floor to their booth. The music still pumps away but it is slightly muted by the thick Perspex that separates the booths and the floor.

"Finally, now we can talk without yelling " O says as she flops gracefully onto the sofa.

Clarke shakes her head "How you can make flopping an art form is beyond me" she mutters as she joins O 

O laughs "Just pure skill Clarke, pure skill"

Raven finds them a few minutes later. How long, they all sit there chatting, laughing, Clarke doesn't know. She needs to go to the toilet and excuses herself. The line is short much to Clarke's relief. On her way back, she accidentally bumps into someone 

"Oh, hey I'm so sorry" 

The hazelnut eyes from earlier greet hers.

"Hey there dancing queen, how you enjoying the club? Haven't seen you around here before"

"Oh, I love it. Great place. My friends bought me here. Glad they did" 

"I hope it won't be the last time you come. I'm Finn by the way and this big guy is my best friend Wells"

"Hi there" Wells smiles and salutes her

Clarke can't help but like them both. Their conversation continues and that's where Anya finds her, chatting merrily away with them, an hour later.

"Clarke! We were worried about you. All ok?" Anya sidles up to them 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, we've been chatting. This is Finn and Wells by the way. Guys, this is Anya, one my best friends"

Anya nods to the two boys with Clarke. Clarke invites them back to their booth, partially to meet the others but mostly to get to know Finn, to listen to his voice and stare into those eyes a bit longer. Emori seems a bit off when the boys join them but she keeps quiet. Allowing Clarke to enjoy herself. Finn sits close to her, his aftershave is intoxicating, they chat about everything. Time flies by too fast. It is time for them to leave. Finn and Wells escort the girls out. Their laughter rings in the cold night air. Finn wraps his coat around Clarke's shoulders, she can't help but lean in and kiss his cheek

"Thank you" she whispers 

They are inches apart, their breath mixes together. Finn leans closer, their lips touch, Clarke sighs and returns it. The kiss deepens Clarke's hands touch hard abs and explore them. Finn breaks the kiss

"Woah" he whispers breathlessly, his eyes don't leave Clarke's 

"Um, do you guys need a lift?" Clarke asks, she doesn't want it to end, she needs more time with this man

"Actually that would be great" Finn grins as he sweeps a loose lock of hair back behind Clarke's ear.

Emori pushes Raven towards Clarke's car, insisting that she goes with them while O and Emori jump in with Anya. Clarke feels sorry for Wells and Raven who seem to be two gooseberries in the back seats but not for long as her conversation continues with Finn. The two in the back are forgotten.

The drive home is going great, Clarke loves listening to Finn talk, can this night get any more perfect? She thinks. Suddenly the car jerks to the left, the steering becomes hard to handle. 

"Damn, I think one of your tyres just blew out"   
Wells mutters from the back as they come to a halt. Clarke shakily takes her hands off the steering wheel.   
"Thank fuck, I have a spare then" she says letting out a deep breath

Wells yanks the spare out as if it weighs nothing. Clarke reaches in for the tyre iron. She turns, a pair of glowing eyes stare back at her. Finns face isn't the kind guy she met in the club but an angry force eager to do damage and an unnatural growl leaves his lips. Clarke gut sets off an alarm, she's in danger. she lashes out hitting Finn squarely across the face yet he keeps coming. She has no choice it's him or her and she chooses her. 

Clarke hits out again and again. Her arms are heavy, she can barely raise them. The tyre iron falls from her grasp to the floor. She looks down at her shaking hands. They are covered in blood, so much blood. Clarke focus is drawn to a ruined face, hazelnut eyes stare at her as he tries to talk but all that comes out is blood as he takes his last breath 

Clarke screams and awakes in her living room. The images of Finn covered in blood, dying at her feet are freshly etched in her mind. When she looks down at her hands, she sees the blood still there

"Ohmygod!I killed him! I killed him" her words jumble together as she repeats it over and over again

"Clarke?" 

Abby tries to calm her daughter, tries to reach her but Clarke is inconsolable.

"What is she talking about?" Abby looks to Raven 

Raven looks towards O and Emori. She has a feeling she knows what has happened.

"Someone is playing with Clarke's memory" Raven replies, her voice touched with anger

Whomever is after Clarke is playing a dangerous game. A game, that if Raven has anything to do with it, they are going to lose very heavily. Raven walks over to Clarke and places her hands on either side of Clarke's head.

"Kom op show Ai bilaik true self"

Clarke calms and falls back into the darkness. Raven stays close to her, her hand lays upon Clarke's hair.

"What was done to her has been undone. She will remember nothing. She hasn't killed anyone"

Abby sighs deeply "I do not understand why is my daughter being targeted?"

It is Raven's turn to sigh " I don't know but do you remember the night of the car accident?"

"The night Clarke ended up in hospital you mean? Yes, I remember, something about a drunken driver but no one was arrested"

"There was no drunken driver. Clarke offered a lift to two boys who both just happened to be two werewolves. I don't think they had any idea. The moon came out and they started to shift in the car. I tried to help and the car hit a lamppost"

Abby's anger rises 

"Are you serious? Clarke woke up a month later Raven with no memories of that night! I take it someone on your side covered it all up, made it look like an accident? " the look on Raven's face says it all "She could have been seriously hurt Raven" 

"She's my family too Abby" Raven barks back but soon calms "Your all I've got" she whispers 

Abby looks at her, sees how she is torn between them and laws that are out of her hands. Abby goes to her and pulls her into an embrace. She knows Raven's hurt and angry as much as she is. She pulls back

"Is that why you think Clarke is being targeted? For something she didn't do?" 

Raven can't help but nod. It's the only thing that joins their world to Clarke but the full reason still eludes her. Is it just revenge for the deaths of Finn and Wells or is there more? Why did Anya switch Clarke and Bellamy in to each other's bodies? Did she know Clarke was in danger? If she did it still didn't answer why the body swap? Raven should know but the answer evades her, frustrating her even more.

Abby sees Raven's struggle to find answers and how in the dark and frustrated she is too. Abby calms and smiles softly at Raven

" How about we go through what happened on the night of the car accident. Maybe there's something there that will add light to what is going on"

Raven nods, takes a deep breath and begins. 

"Wells and Finn were two boys we had seen around the club. Good guys, no one had a bad word to say about them. The night we had taken Clarke to the club, something had changed. Emori had sensed it but couldn't figure out what was wrong. Neither of the boys acted any different or gave signs of being dangerous. For them to be out on their first change was against the rules and shouldn't have happened. An Alpha should have had Wells and Finn under supervision in a safe place"

She pauses to except a coffee from O.

Thanks, The drive back was going smoothly. Clarke and Finn were getting along really well and I was pleased for her. He was a great guy. The moon appeared from behind the clouds, a full moon. Wells started screaming first and Finn followed as the change hit them. I tried to calm them with magic. I had to put Clarke into a deep sleep, to protect her from them and from our world. Our laws are strict humans mustn't know of our kind. The price for this is their death. With no one at the wheel, the car hit a lamppost. Everything slowed, I had time to make sure Clarke was ok and transport Finn and Wells out of the truck. Then did the only thing I could think of doing. I set off a red flame to call our law enforcement"

She pauses, this time to take a moment. Tears begin to slowly fall down her cheeks, she does nothing to stop them. Her voice is quieter as she begins to tell the last part of the story

"I tried to explain that it wasn't Finn and Wells fault. That they were innocent and hadn't done anything wrong but no one listened to me, they killed them both right there and then, no trial, no nothing." Raven wipes her face, her voice becomes stronger, a touch of anger fills it "The enforcers went for Clarke. I was not going to let then kill another innocent. I stood my ground, I wouldn't let them pass. A higher council member stepped in. He said if Clarke wasn't dealt with someone had to pay a cost for her survival. I offered myself for retribution and they took my leg, my career as payment. Octavia, Emori and I have been watching over Clarke ever since, keeping her safe and away from our world, till now"

Abby has no words, she knows what Raven gave up to save her daughter cost her dearly. How can she repay her for it? She goes to Raven, pulls her once more into her arms and kisses the top of her head. Raven collapses into the warmth of Abby's arms and the love she offers.

Bellamy silently digests everything that Raven has said but he can't stay quiet 

"Why would they kill the two boys just like that? Without looking into it?"

Emori voice is soft as she replies "We asked ourselves the same thing. One possibility was because Clarke was there but it still didn't add up"

"It feels like someone wanted to make an example, a statement for a higher purpose" Markus says, speaking his thoughts aloud

Echo adds her thoughts

"That would make sense but who, why? And whoever is doing these spells what do they want? Is it the same person?"

O feels her phone vibrate, she looks down at the caller i'd and a cold shiver sweeps over her. She passes it to Echo who answers it quickly 

"Roan, what is it" 

"They have our daughter, Madi is missing" 

Octavia is there to catch her as her legs give out beneath her. The phone falls from her hand 

"No, no it can't be, this isn't happening" Echo looks into O's eyes " Why? Madi has never harmed anyone? Oh god O, if anything happens.."

"Don't think like that, We are going to find her" O promises with all she has

"What's going on? Whose Madi?" Clarke's sleepy voice pipes up

"Madi is Echo and Roan's daughter, she has gone missing Clarke" 

Clarke is suddenly wide awake, she has no idea how and why she is on the sofa and she doesn't care. A child is missing? 

"Do we know who took her? Please say it isn't the same person who is doing those evil spells?" 

Octavia picks up her phone, Roan is still there, trying to get his wife's or anyone's attention 

"You're on speaker phone Roan, can you tell us anything more?"

"Is Echo ok?" Roans deep voice bellows out of the phone 

"I'm ok" Echo replies as she pulls herself together "How long ago as Madi been gone?" 

"A couple of hours, it's almost as if they were waiting for you to leave" 

"Of course they would have waited! The cowards wouldn't have wanted to face me" Echo spits out as her anger rises

"But why your daughter? What's the connection?"

"I think I know" Octavia's voice is calm, quiet 

Everyone looks at her waiting for her answer. Roan feels helpless as he waits for someone to speak. He can't stand it anymore 

" To hell with this, I am coming to you"

His voice cuts through their silence and the dead dull of the phone line sounds loud and clear

"Well fuck" O mutters 

"O?"

Octavia looks from her phone to Clarke.

"Why did someone take Madi? What’s the reason behind it? The connection?" 

Octavia replies with one word "Blood" 

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Raven asks

She stares at O and O just nods. Everyone else, except Emori who knows what they are thinking, looks confused at the pair of them. Their conversation makes no sense.

"Blood? What has that got to... Oh no, please don't say she is going to be used in another sacrifice? Please say it isn't so?" Clarke covers her mouth, the last thing she wants is an innocent child to be used by someone who is out to get her. 

"I will offer myself up if it helps save Madi's life, Echo" Clarke speaks her thoughts aloud, making the offer before anyone can talk her out of it

"Like hell you will!" Abby interjected

"Mum, how could I live with myself knowing that Echo's daughter may die and I could have done something about it! I can't" Clarke looks to Echo "My offer stands. Do what you have to do"

Echo can see how Octavia, Emori and Raven love this woman so much. She has only spent a fraction of time with her yet somehow Clarke has wound her way in to her heart. She bows slightly 

"Thank you Clarke" 

Octavia butts in before everyone else.

"Let's not get to far ahead of ourselves, Clarke. There may be another way to find Madi. Raven, can you use Clarke's blood to find Madi?" 

"What? What has Clarke's blood got to do with all of this? And how the hell is it suppose to help find Echo's daughter?"

Bellamy blurts out, his confusion and feeling of helplessness is beginning to bug him

"Their blood is the same" Octavia replies calmly 

The room falls silent once more. Clarke, Abby, Bellamy and Markus just stare at Octavia. Clarke and Abby look quickly at each other, no one knows about her blood but the two of them, don't they? Abby shrugs. She thought her daughter's blood was unique only to her but now, there's another? She often wondered what was the reason behind the blood? The test she had run came up clear against any disease or genetic issues but shed no answers on why her daughter's blood was black. Would she get answers now?

"You're telling me that there are others out there whose blood is the same as my daughters?" 

"There have only been three in all the years that I have lived" O replies softly 

"Exactly how long has that been?"

Markus asks, curiosity getting the better of him plus O is the first vampire he has met

O laughs "Um, 300 years"

O can't help but laugh even more at the faces that gawk open jawed at her

"Yep, that's the reaction I often get" she sighs " The first of the night bloods was Lexa, the only female Alpha to have existed and someone I loved dearly. I know she would have loved you Clarke" O looks to Clarke and smiles " I did not think I would meet another night blood but here you are and then Madi. Two night blood of different cultures here, now. It's kind of awesome"

"300 years old and you use kind of awesome" 

Clarke shakes her head. She looks at O in a new light, how much can she learn from her friend? How much has she taught her already? O was the one who suggested Clarke learn to defend herself and sparred with her. O was always there offering her sound advice. Clarke smiles warmly at O

"I would like to know more about Lexa. Maybe when all this is over, you can tell me about her"

"Me too" Emori quickly adds " You actually knew the greatest of our Alphas?" 

O nods, she reaches out and places a hand upon Emori's arm 

"It would be my pleasure to tell you about Lexa Green. First though, Raven, cast your spell and use Clarke's blood to locate Madi" 

"Oh my god! Yes, I can do that! Why the hell didn't I think of it!!! Let me get a few things and Clarke, may I have some of your blood?" 

"Hell yes if it's going to help find Madi" Clarke jumps up off the sofa and stops "oh, wait" she turns to Bellamy "it's you they need" 

Bellamy can't help but smile warmly at Clarke. The enthusiasm in her voice to help, the offering of herself to save a child she doesn't even know. Steals yet another piece of his heart. 

"Anything to help too. You have but to ask" Bellamy 

Raven rushes around the kitchen gathering herbs that Clarke never knew where there. She watches fascinated by it all. Bellamy stands next to her, their bodies brush against each other on occasions, sending shots of electricity through her. Clarke closes her eyes, relishing the moment. The sooner this whole situation is over, the better. She is eager to get back into her own body and find out if what is going on between her and Bellamy will still be there. Her eyes open and she can't help but gaze in Bellamy's direction. Their eyes meet, neither can break it as the chemistry between them hold them in it's power.

"Ok, Bellamy, I need you now" Raven's voice breaks the moment 

Both Bellamy and Clarke quickly jump apart suddenly busying themselves, Clarke becomes intrigued with her coffee and Bellamy on the task at hand. Yet their eyes still search for the others. 

Raven performs her magic, the blood flows through the map, until it finds the place it is searching for. Octavia takes one look at the map and all the puzzle pieces fall together 

"I know whose behind this now" she says quietly 

Emori glances at the map

"That's Collins pack territory. Oh shit, it can't be"

"Nia, and we have just played into her hands" O hisses


	7. WHO KNEW?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not see this coming and I am writing the thing!!! 🤷

Octavia stares at the map, it should have been so obvious. Of course Nia would want revenge for their sons death's but to centre all her focus on not Raven but Clarke, a human? That part doesn't add up. Doesn't make sense. Not to mention Nia can't do magic so someone else is involved but who? Clarke's voice breaks her thoughts 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and get Madi" 

Emori shakes her head "Clarke, we just can't go barging into Collins territory. There are more of them than us" 

"She's expecting us to do just that" O pipes up

Bellamy looks at her "Trap?"

O nods "Trap"

Clarke looks from one to the other and then at everyone else around the room

"So that's it? We stay put. Allow a child to be harmed, be killed? All because it's a possible trap. They've already killed. I can't let them do it again"

Bellamy moves towards her "We don't know if Madi is still alive Clarke"

Clarke's anger rises "Don't say that. She's alive damn it" her voice drops "she has to be" 

"I'm with Clarke, I will not stand around knowing our daughter is out there" 

Everyone stares as a man enters the Kitchen without a care in the world that he is naked. He exudes confidence and strength. Echo goes to him and Roan's arms open instinctively ready to hold her. Once Echo's body covers him, the shock of his entrance and nakedness seeps away. 

"Clothes!!" Clarke yelps, quickly coming to her senses "I'm going to find some clothes" 

She quickly vanishes to her room, keen to have something to do even just for a second, a moment to get away from the others so she can think and plan on how she can slip away with Roan and Echo in order to save their daughter.

"You ok?" 

The sudden sound of a voice behind her makes her jump

"Shit! Jesus Bellamy!"

Bellamy smiles gently "I'm sorry ,I didn't mean to make you jump" 

Clarke tuck a stray hair back behind her ear 

"Um, it's ok. I'm fine just..."

"feeling helpless?" Bellamy finishes her sentence for her

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath 

"That obvious huh?" 

Bellamy shrugs "Not exactly, just saying how I feel" 

A comfortable silence falls between. Bellamy watches Clarke as she searches through a closet. It's not long till she comes out triumphant 

"Bingo" she cries 

Bellamy can't help but grin and ask "Overalls?" 

"Leftovers from a Halloween costume" 

"Oh, you dress up for Halloween?" 

"Yes, it's a tradition that Raven, O, Emori and I embrace. Something you will have to do" 

Clarke realises what she has just said and quickly looks away, embarrassed by her assumption that Bellamy will be around for Halloween or any other holiday.

Bellamy grins, the thought of spending a holiday or any holiday with Clarke sends a warm feeling through his body. Yeah, he can't think of anyone he would rather spend time with than the woman in front of him. Especially Christmas, with their children waking up excited to open presents.

"I'd like that" he says softly "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm sure" 

"Have you ever met someone and seen your future with them laid out before you?" 

Clarke jaw drops open, of all the things for Bellamy to ask her, that was not on her list. Words escape her as she digests what Bellamy has said. Future, together? She closes her eyes picture herself cuddled up in his arms, sharing moments of love and pure happiness. Can she see it? She opens her eyes to stare into the ones looking back at her and nods

"Yes" she whispers 

The urge to go to her, to kiss her gently has Bellamy on his feet but as he gets to Clarke, he pauses and then gently kisses her forehead. 

"I would like to do so much more, but do you think you can hold that thought until we are back in our own bodies?" 

Clarke blinks slowly, back in their own bodies? God, it's so easy to forget that she isn't in her own body. That when she looks at Bellamy it isn't herself she sees, but the man she has fallen in love with. 

"I can not wait" she replies, quickly kissing his check "Let's get back to the others and see if we can figure out a plan and a way to get our bodies back"

Bellamy smiles and waves "After you" he can't help but add "Mrs Blake" 

Clarke freezes, the sound of those two words, ring wonderfully through her ears. 

"Why, how presumptuous of you Mr Blake" she replies in fake tone of shock 

"You don't like it?" He asks slightly abashed 

Clarke turns as she reaches the doorway "Oh, I wouldn't say that" she replies with a wink

Clarke smiles to herself as she walks down the corridor to the sound of laughter from the room she has just left. She hopes that there is a future and that they will get to spend it together but first she has to rescue Madi. Something inside her warns her that she may not survive and there may be no future.

That thought stops Clarke abruptly and another realisation hits her. A mirror, hanging on the wall, in front of her betrays her thoughts. It wouldn't be her that she was sacrificing. Tears fall down her cheeks as she stares at the man who she loves. How can she sacrifice his body without his say so? What would become of them if she did? Would she revert back into her own body? Or leave Bellamy cursed to stare at his lost future every time he saw her reflection every where he looked? Which is the greater evil sacrifice the child or the man before her?

Arms suddenly snake around her body and a face she knows so well, appears over her shoulder resting their chin upon it.

"Do you really think that I would happily standby whilst you went off to rescue Madi? Not going to happen. If we do this, we do it together, ok?" Bellamy kisses the bearded cover cheek next to his " besides, we may have the upper hand here" 

Clarke frowns as she tries to figure out what he means. Then it dawn's on her.

"They may not know that we have swapped bodies" she whispers "but how will that accomplish anything" 

"I may have a plan. Do you trust me?" 

Clarke nods "with all my being"

The words she just spoke are not lost on both of them. Bellamy literally has her life in his hands and she his. Bellamy smiles as he also has another ace up his sleeve. A few friends that maybe able to help them all out. Friends that are just as unique as O, Raven and Emori. He's about to show Clarke a part of him that he has kept hidden for sometime because if anyone found out, he would be marked as insane, a freak. Haunting memories from his childhood surface to mock him. Taunting voices ring in his ears

"Freaky Bellamy Blake playing with his imaginary mates" 

He drowns them out and concentrates on the woman he now holds. Will she ridicule him when she sees what he can do? What he has hidden for so long? His heart says no but still the doubt and nerves can't help rise up. Bellamy and Clarke return to the Kitchen together, hand in hand. Bellamy asks Raven for a candle. If anyone is going to except him for his gift, it will be these people around him now.

"Here goes nothing" he whispers to himself 

He lights the candle and says three names as the last one leaves his mouth, the candle flame rises high and then goes out. A calming silence fills the room, a light breeze picks up and dances mischievously through the kitchen. The sound of music so subtle and sweet, follows in their paths.

"What the...?" Voices mix in together 

Only one person, stares at Bellamy. Octavia can not believe that she finally gets to see and meet someone who only exists in her books on her shelves. 

"I have only read of your kind in books, Bellamy Blake. Your existence written only as a myth. How have you managed to stay hidden for so long?"

"Honestly" Bellamy look at O and shrugs "Who would believe me? Besides most people would see me as a freak. No one can talk to spirits, and ghosts don't exist, do they?" 

"Speak for yourself buddy" a male voice comes from the couch "Damn, ladies looking good, I'm single, ready to mingle and know how to treat you right" 

Another male appears from nowhere

"Seriously? Is that what you going with? Dude, no wonder you are still single!" 

"Don't diss me in front of our new friends" 

And finally a blonde female appears 

"Will you two behave, we are guests in someone's home, for crying out loud"

Bellamy waves at them as if it's an everyday occurrence that people appear from out of thin air. 

"Hey guys, what's up, long time no see" 

"Uh, you are?" The blonde female stares confused at Bellamy 

"Oh, yeah I forgot, It's me Bellamy. Kind of in a freaky Friday movie but in a good way" he quickly looks to Clarke and winks

Everyone in the kitchen, just stares. No one can speak and only O seems in awe of the three new individuals who stand and sit in the living room

"Ghosts" she whispers "there are ghosts in our living room" 

All eyes in the kitchen, except Bellamy's, turn to stare at her, back to the three individuals in the living room and then, finally, they all look at Bellamy.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Clarke finally asks as the shock wears off 

"Um, since I was little but being bullied because I had "Invisible friends " Bellamy air quotes  
"Kind of put a dampener on it. Then there was the foster homes. I couldn't stand out there. So I hid my abilities" Bellamy shrugs "I actually thought I had imagined it all until I summoned Jasper and Monty by accident when my life was in danger and they came. We've been connected ever since" 

"I came to the party a bit later" the blonde female pipes up "I'm Harper by the way. Was on my own till I felt Bellamy's summons for help. That's when I met Monty and we fell in love. Bellamy had the ability to bind us together so we wouldn't be apart. Without Bellamy, I would have been alone. I owe him much"

Bellamy moves around the breakfast bar that separates the kitchen and living room to give Harper a hug. 

"Hey, your family now. You owe me nothing" 

Jasper quickly jumps up from the couch to give Bellamy a hug. His hands slip slowly down Bellamy's back

"Damn Bro, you look, smell and feel so good" 

Bellamy pushes him away "Get off me!" 

Jasper laughs aloud, Bellamy's fist flies straight out and through him. Bellamy can't help but shake his head and smile. 

"You always were an arse" 

"And what a fine one you have now too" 

Laughter from the kitchen stops Bellamy's reply on his lips. He turns to find Raven laughing.

"Any who's " Jasper looks from the beautiful woman who's laughing back Bellamy "apart from this gorgeous body swap. By the way whose body is this?"

"Clarke's" Bellamy replies "and she's in mine"

Jasper gasps dramatically and looks to Clarke

"Oh, god you poor thing. Thank goodness for therapy. Your going to need it" 

Raven completely collapses in hysterics and as Jasper is distracted, Bellamy manages to give him a light clip around his head.

"Owww!" Jasper moans but quickly recovers "So, my brother, what's up? It must be important for you to summon us in front of these lovely people"

"Yeah, I need your help. A child is missing and I was hoping you guys might help get her back?" 

"A child? Hell count me in!" Harper doesn't hesitate with her answer

"Me too" Monty raises his hand

"Aw damn it! Now I have to say yes! You know you guys won't get anywhere without me" 

Bellamy laughs and hugs Jasper.

"Knew I could count on you guys"

Bellamy quickly runs through the plan with him family whilst Clarke checks on Raven. 

"You ok down there?" She asks, her voice filled with amusement 

Raven grins up at her "what can I say, I'm a sucker for a ghost with humour? Don't just stand there help me up would you?"

Clarke reaches out and helps Raven to her feet. She can't help but notice how Raven glances in Jasper's direction. Does she like him? Clarke does a quick glance at Jasper too. She admits he is kind of good looking with his short hair, goatee and that touch of cheekiness about him. Clarke instinctively doesn't just like him but all three of them. They have an air of goodness about them and Clarke feels they would be friends no matter what circumstances. She looks back to Raven, who is trying not to stare at Jasper but can't help herself

"He is kind of cute" Clarke whispers 

Raven's head whips round, her attention on Clarke as a blush rides up her cheeks

"Umm, he is isn't he? But he's a ghost" Raven mutters sadly

"Your a witch, O's a vampire, Emori's a wolf and I am in a man's body. Please explain to me the normality of all this? If there's a will there's a way" Clarke replies softly 

"You think?" Raven asks 

"Only one way to tell, get to know him and find out" 

Raven quickly embraces Clarke.

"Your the best" she whispers in the ear closest to her

"Back at you" 

Clarke whispers back as she remembers eavesdropping on a story that Raven told earlier. How can she repay Raven for what she gave up to save her? How can she let her know that she heard everything when she doesn't have the words? Clarke pulls back to stare lovingly at her sister for a second then kisses her forehead. 

Raven smiles but it fades as she spots that the living room is now empty 

"Hey, where did everyone go?" 

Bellamy smiles "Recon mission to the warehouse. I thought we would be better off having knowledge of what is going on there and where they're keeping Madi" 

"That's a really good idea Bellamy, but will the three of them be ok? I mean if this Nia finds them on her territory, surely she will hurt them?" 

"They will be fine Clarke, and can only be hurt if they choose to be. I wouldn't have asked for their help otherwise" 

Emori speaks up

"No one will know they are there if they can't sense or smell them and I don't get anything from them" she looks at Bellamy in awe "That's kind of genius" 

Bellamy shrugs " Just trying to help. Now all we have to do is figure out part B, how to get Madi out without anyone being hurt or killed"

"Thank you Bellamy" Roan holds out his hand " You are always welcome at our table" 

Bellamy accepts the offered hand, he's touched by Roan's words and feels more at home with the people around him than he ever has in his entire life. Who would have thought that several days ago, he was oblivious to werewolves, vampires, witches and who knows what. That he would be in Clarke's body and she in his. Yet, here they all were standing in a kitchen as if it was normal. 

All his life, he had hidden himself, even went through a phase of pretending that it wasn't real, wasn't happening. God he had been stupid then. Managed to stop his gift in it's tracks and allowed it to fade so he could be normal yet he always felt lost, that something was missing.

Then, there came the day were he got trapped in a fire set by a pyromaniac who was out to destroy the city. The only door to escape to safety locked by an coded keypad. Bellamy really thought his time was up and that he was going to die until Monty appeared out of nowhere, an expert in electronic devices and how to manipulate them to his advantage. Hey presto, Bellamy was saved and Monty followed by Jasper became attached to him. Somehow made him feel whole once more and, with Harper, became the family he never had. Their bond crossing boundaries that, to him, don't exist.

Yeah, he believed in ghosts and the spirit world but if someone had told him that there were those out there who could cast actual spells, live for 300 years and shape shift into animals. Well, he would have laughed, because to him, they were fantasy which only lived in films and books.

He looks around at the people who surround him. not one of them batting an eyelid or calling him a freak.  
They all just except it and go about their normal activities. Even Abby and Markus takes it in their stride as they prepare coffee and sandwiches for everyone. Bellamy lets out a deep breath and unshed tears make his sight blurry. He never thought this could happen, never thought that anyone would except him for being himself. After all these years, he finally feels at peace but most of all he has found a place that feels like home.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly the daylight starts to fade, how long does it take to sneak into a warehouse and search for a missing child? Clarke has no idea, especially when the three who are doing the recon mission are ghosts. Should it be quicker? Can they glide through walls and move more faster than an ordinary being could? She looks at the clock. It's been two hours, not really that long. She sighs, this whole waiting around is frustrating her. What if something has happened that may have stopped them from coming back? What if they were too late and have no idea how to tell everyone? 

"Hey, I'm hungry, who fancies ordering takeaway?" Murphy's voice pipes up

Clarke completely forgot that there are others around her, waiting with her. She glances over at Echo and Roan. Echo sits on his lap cuddled up against him, her face hidden against his neck and he gently strokes her back. Clarke kicks herself for being too engrossed in her own world to think of anyone else.

"Actually that might be a good idea Murphy" she replies, anything is better than sitting still "Who wants what?" Everyone states at her "Come on guys, we have to eat, besides just sitting here isn't getting us anywhere. I for one would love nothing more than to jump in my car and head to the warehouse"

She mutters the last part under her breath as she searches for the takeaway menus

"Me too" Emori whispers to her as she walks by

Clarke jumps "I am so not going to get use to the whole super hearing thing" 

Emori smiles "it took me awhile to get use to it too and I was born this way" 

Clarke laughs "I bet! so were you always able to hear like you do?"

"Mm kind of I guess but it gets more intense as we hit adulthood and our first change" 

"As if becoming a teenager was hard enough, you had to go through that too?" 

"Actually, my first change was so much easier than the whole puberty thing!" 

Clarke laughs "that's saying something"

With help from Emori and Murphy, Clarke manages to convince everyone to order something from the Chinese menu. Picking up her phone, she dials the number, a voice in her other ear makes her jump

"Do I get to order something" Jasper asks

"Fuck! " Clarke yelps loudly, just as someone answers the phone "oh my god, I am so sorry" she says to the person on the other end as she glares at Jasper " I'd like to place an order" 

Clarke turns her back on Jasper as she tries to regain her composure and ignore him. Harper shrugs apologetically at her and mouths the words sorry, of which Clarke smiles at her and quickly covers the mouthpiece of her phone

"Do you guys want some food?" 

Harper shakes her head "We don't eat. Jasper is just playing with you but thank you for asking" 

Clarke smiles warmly at Harper as she carries on ordering. She really wants to get to know them better as something tells her they are going to get along as if they had been friends for years.

Clarke quickly joins them at the table where Harper draws out plan of the warehouse on one of Clarke's big art pads.

"Wow, did you take a course in architect?" Clarke asks staring at the in-depth drawing 

"Um actually I wanted to but couldn't afford it and so did drawings and studied the layouts of buildings as a hobby. Hoping someone may take me on as an apprentice but I never got that far" 

"Well, I would hire you to design a building" Clarke replies honestly 

"Wow, thank you Clarke, Maybe I'll design you, your art gallery?" 

Clarke looks at her "How did you know?"

"Clarke, I maybe dead but my taste in art and architecture is not. Your work is outstanding and.."

"She loves your work!" Jasper interject quickly "She can't stop talking about you. This painting is just so, that painting is..."  
Harper slaps him hard "Ouch"

Clarke suddenly has an idea for a project that would combine Harper's talent with hers

"Maybe we could work together on a project? If you like?" 

Harper just stares at Clarke for a second 

"Really? You would let me work with you?" Clarke nods "Oh my god!!" Harper embraces Clarke "I would love to! to actually work with Clarke Griffin on a project" she shakes her head " unbelievable" 

Roan coughs to get their attention "Sorry to interrupt but I would like to try and get our daughter back sooner than later" 

To which Harper carry's on with her drawing. Finishing it in record time.

"Ok, so there a hell of a lot of guards, about fifty wondering around. Some up here, here and on the ground. There are five entrance and exit points, each with a guard. Your daughter is being held here in this office with a woman. Both are tied up and gagged with one guard in and one outside the room" 

Raven quickly speaks up "Another woman? What does she look like?" 

"Uh, tall, brunette and beautiful" Jasper replies 

Raven looks at Clarke "It could be Anya" 

Clarke smiles "I hope so" she looks at Bellamy "Any thoughts on what we should do?"

Bellamy glances at her then back to the layout " I don't know, that's a lot of guards for a handful of us" 

"What about the roof? High windows?" Echo asks

"There are several skylights in the roof and a couple of the high windows are open" 

Echo looks at Roan " we could get in through either" 

"Hey" Bellamy gains her attention "they maybe expecting that" 

"So we give them something else to deal with" Monty pipes up "Create diversions in various parts of the warehouse"

"Make them think they are under attack from more than just a handful of us" O adds " good thinking Monty, what do you have in mind for the diversion" 

"I could create smoke bombs, and know a storage locker that has fireworks in it" 

"That's good" Bellamy nods and stares at the drawing "I think we throw them off guard first, give them what they want before we do anything"

Clarke has a bad feeling "What do you mean give them what they want?"

Bellamy stands up "I go in"

Voices erupt all around him, except for Roan. Bellamy knew they would protest but it's the right thing to do

"Hey!" He raises his voice and hands "Look, do you really think I want to put Clarke in danger? But she's the one they want and are expecting. What they don't know is that I am in Clarke's body. We can use it to our advantage and distract them long enough for you all to come to the rescue" 

Roan speaks up "Bellamy's right, it's our only chance. Make them think they have Clarke and they will let their guard down for us to sneak in, reek havoc and rescue everyone" 

Clarke glares at Roan then Bellamy. The words she wants to say stick in her throat as she knows their right but she doesn't like it. She turns and walks off. Bellamy goes to follow but Abby catches his arm

"Let me talk to her" 

Bellamy just nods, feeling a bit helpless in what to do as he knows he's right but he hates that he has upset Clarke. Abby pat's his arm and follows in her daughter's footsteps, preparing herself for the anger that Clarke will release yet she knows it won't be aimed at her personally. She hears a door slam followed by a heavy thud as something hits a wall, followed by a voice

"Well, Fuck!"

She smiles gently as she goes to open the door to her daughter's bedroom.

"Don't throw anything it's just me" Abby says softly as she gingerly opens the door

Clarke sits deflated on her bed. Abby watches as the male shoulders begin to sag as if they are buckling under the weight that is upon them. Abby can't help but sympathize. No one wants this but it is what it is and their only plan. Personally she wants to call the police but what to say? Listen there's a warehouse full of werewolves who are dangerous and have kidnapped two people, my source? A witch, vampire, shapeshifting falcon oh and a couple of ghosts! Yep, not going to happen. 

Abby settles on the bed, next to the figure that holds her daughter without a word, allowing her daughter to do the talking. 

"We're really not thinking of doing this are we? What if it goes wrong? Bellamy could die, Madi and Anaya could die. Then there's me" Clarke looks down at the body she's in and shrugs "What will happen?" She whispers 

"I don't know Clarke" Abby replies and cups Bellamy's face in her hands, the surealness of it not lost on her "All I can say is Bellamy knows what he is doing and we have to trust him with this" 

A sob escapes from the face she's holding and tears trickle down the cheeks wetting her hands on their journey.

"Hey, It's going to be ok"

"I hope so mum" 

Abby pulls Clarke into a hug and prays what she says is right. Prays that everyone stays safe and above all comes out of it all alive.

How long have she been upstairs? Clarke doesn't know, Abby left only a few minutes ago, hadn't she? The urge for a hot bath hits her and Clarke goes into the bathroom, starts to run the water but catches her reflection in the mirror. 

"Dammit" She sighs

"Just take a bath Clarke" 

The sound of Bellamy's voice makes her jump, again

"You know there's a thing called knocking" she says, trying to stop a smile from breaking out 

"Ah, so there is. Sorry" 

"That's ok" Clarke looks at the bath tub then back to Bellamy "Are you sure it's ok? I'll wear a blindfold and you can stay and help" 

Clarke suddenly realises that she just said that last part out loud when she was only thinking it. Shit! She turns quickly away trying to pretend it didn't happen. Trying avoid the fact that she really wants him to join her in the tub, to feel those arms around her. 

The sound of running water slowly fades. Clarke turns to find Bellamy turning off the taps. The water, high with bubbles and steaming calls to her. Clarke closes her eyes and sighs. Screw this, they are adults for Christ sakes she thinks but doesn't move. She's frozen, butterflies pool in her stomach and her heartbeat quickens. 

"Um" Bellamy suddenly becomes tongue tied and feels like a teenager on his first date "I'll um," Jesus Bell speak up " Leave you too it" he quickly finishes 

"Please don't" Clarke whispers 

Their eyes meet, locking them in position, neither unable to move or look away. A stare that stops time for the briefest of moments where it is just them and nothing else. A stare that lasts only seconds but feels like a lifetime. A stare that says so much more than any words can possibly say.

Bellamy breaks the stare and walks slowly away. Clarke blinks, her gaze locks onto the floor in an attempt to hide her hurt. The sound of the door shutting hits her hard and her heart sinks but the sound of the lock turning has her eyes shoot up, to see Bellamy still there with her. Her pulse and butterflies return tenfold as Bellamy moves towards her.

"I standby what I said earlier Clarke about waiting until we are in our own bodies to have a relationship but I don't want to leave you alone "

Clarke smiles warmly but can not say anything for fear of saying something stupid or stammering as a sudden shyness takes over her. Bellamy somehow senses what she's going through and takes charge 

"Just take your god damn clothes off Clarke" He says firmly without being to aggressive

Clarke can't help but smile as those words help her relax and a touch of cheekiness creeps in

"Yes sir" she replies 

Clarke takes a deep breath and removes the t shirt she's wearing, revealing Bellamy's upper body. She tries desperately not to think of it and moves on to the socks. Then she falters as she realises there are only two items left. Her hands start to shake slightly as she reaches for the belt, she pauses and closes her eyes. A pair of steady hands take over, Clarke's eyes bolt open as she stares at Bellamy who is oh so close. So close to kiss but Bellamy isn't looking at her

"So Clarke, what's your favourite piece of art? In all the world?"

Clarke blinks confused by what Bellamy has just said

"Huh?" is her only reply

Bellamy smiles but still doesn't look at her "Art, Clarke. Do you have a favourite piece of art?"

"Oh, um, there are so many. I mean I spent days just staring at Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel ceiling. Then there's Daniel Heller's impossible symmetry. To be honest there are so many" 

Clarke pauses as she lifts one leg then the other for Bellamy as he removes her jeans. She gulps and closes her eyes, once more

"I guess it depends on the mood I am in too. Stop!" Her voice suddenly rises as Bellamy's hands touch the edge of the boxes "Um" her eyes close and she bites her lip trying to regain some form of composure yet her voice shakes as she whispers "please leave them on" 

Bellamy chuckles softly and can not resist leaning in to kiss her. Clarke's eyes shoot open and she quickly steps back.

"Your not helping matters" She growls more in frustration than anger

Bellamy chuckles softly "I'm sorry but you looked so cute and I" he shrugs "can't seem to resist you" 

Clarke shakes her head, raises her arms and stomps over to the tub, climbs in and groans with delight as she lowers herself into it. 

Bellamy grins "Your so adorable"

"Urghhh" 

Is Clarke's reply before she vanishes under the water. Bellamy shakes his head as he pops the toilet seat down and sits on it

"Clarke?" He sighs "Come on, I know you can hear me. I just need to ask you something. Please?"

Clarke rises out of the water, taking in a big gulp of air and trying to wipe away the bubbles from her face

"What" she splutters, as water gets in her mouth

Bellamy innocently looks at her, knowing full well he is about to wind her up but can not stop himself

"Um, so when you're finished and are out of the tub, what are you going to do? Are you planning on going commando under these jeans ?" He picks said jeans up off the floor "inquiring minds would like to know"

Clarke jaw drops, she hadn't thought about what she would do once she had finished. Well shit! What is she going to do? She notices that Bellamy is trying very hard not to smirk. Is he playing with her? Well two can play at that game. Clarke composes herself 

"Damn, I hadn't thought of that!" She sighs dramatically and then looks directly at Bellamy "I do have a gorgeous pink lacy pair of underwear in my draws that I might try on. Maybe I'll take a photo and put in on my Instagram page" 

Bellamy's face pales "You wouldn't dare, Would you?" He whispers

Clarke watches his face and her heart aches at the concern written all over it

"No, I wouldn't do it. I could never do that to you. I'm sorry for messing with you" 

Bellamy takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He smiles at her

"Jesus, you had me there. Um I'm sorry too for winding you up. I can always nip home and get some more?"

"I would love that but I don't think it's a good idea. What if they are looking for me?" A thought comes to her "Oh, go and see Emori, Murphy stays here a lot. They may have a pair that we can borrow" 

"Good thinking" Bellamy nods and gets up "I'll go and ask. Worse case maybe someone can go out and get us some" 

Without thought he kisses the top of Clarke's head, the sudden realisation as to what he has just done, hits him and before Clarke can say anything he makes a hasty exit. Leaving her alone, confused and once more frustrated 

"Fuck" She mutters and looks at the taps, perhaps she should run a cold bath instead. 

Bellamy finds Emori, pulls her to onside, quickly explains the situation that Clarke is in in the bathroom and asks her for help. Emori clutches her heart

"Aw, you two are so cute. Avoiding taking looksee’s at each other's body. Yes of course I can give Clarke a pair of boxers"

As Emori heads up stairs. Bellamy looks after her, he should go back up but knows that if he does, he may not be able to stop. Every time he is alone , or near Clarke. The chemistry between them takes over. The urge to kiss, to touch each other becomes stronger and Bellamy, even though he said he would like to wait, is struggling to hold it together. He can't go back up there. Not with the thought that when he walks into that warehouse, he may never come back, never see Clarke again. He has asked Raven what will happen if he dies and knows Clarke will return to her body as if nothing had happened, no injuries and no death. All injuries and death will be his and his alone and he's ok with that. Not that he wants to die but if he had to, he would die for her. 

He rubs his forehead and even just touching Clarke's soft skin drives him wild with a need that he has never felt before. Shaken himself, he tries to think of a way that won't leave Clarke stranded upstairs with the dilemma of how she's going to change boxers. He has to ask someone to help but who. The list of people pop up I his mind. Abby? Markus? Awkward! Even more awkward is the one person he could ask but they have seen him naked, only question is would her husband be ok? Bellamy would rather have someone who has seen his body than someone new who hasn't. Next issue, will Clarke be ok with Echo? Hell, is there any option that isn't horrible or awkward? Oh, hello headache.

Bellamy decides to bite the bullet and ask Echo, maybe she or Roan will say no and leave him back where he started. The headache slowly gets worse. He manages to find both Echo and Roan on their own in the garden. Next to broach the subject of Clarke and boxers. Much to Bellamy's shock, Roan sees the funny side to it and laughs and Echo agrees.

Echo quietly makes her way up the stairs without drawing too much attention as to where she is going and why. She finds Emori sitting on the toilet seat chatting merrily with Clarke, who is still in the bathtub. Clarke turns expecting Bellamy to have returned only to be confused when she sees Echo. 

"Oh hey, did you need the bathroom? Sorry, once I get in a bathtub, I just love to take my time" Clarke smiles shyly, as she moves to get out

"Bellamy sent me up to check on you and to keep you company. Emori they need your help downstairs"

"Ok, I'll leave you too it and here's the boxers Clarke" Emori places the boxers on the side by the sink and takes her leave

Clarke vanishes back into the water as the whole boxers issue raises it's head. How is she going to get dressed? God, why is she feeling so scared of something so simple? She tries to talk herself into it, close eyes, rip off boxers, put new ones on, simple but she doesn't move. Echo leans against the closed door

"So, funny thing. I worked as a nurse in the local hospital here for awhile. I remember the night they bought this guy in with severe damage to his right knee from a gun shot. He must have been in agony but kept making jokes and chatting away as if nothing had happened. The type of guy you can't help but fall in love with" 

"Um, he sounds amazing" Clarke replies, a little confused as to A) why Echo is there and B) why the story?

"He was and is but we were not made for each other. Not soulmate's" Echo sighs as Clarke gives her a confused look " whilst he was in the hospital, he couldn't get out of bed. So I helped bath him " she laughs softly "God, he was so embarrassed and cute about it all. I did the job as calmly and quickly as I could. Chatting to him about anything to keep his mind off of what was going on and it worked"

"Oh" Clarke replies sadly as the water starts to get colder and she begins to run out of excuses for staying where she is

Echo shakes her head "Bellamy's right knee still has those scars huh?" 

Clarke's eyes shoot up and stare at her. She's been talking about Bellamy! Does he have scars on his knee? Clarke can't help but slowly bring the right knee up and out of the water. The mirage of scars are there as clear as day

"Actually, you can help answer a question for me. Does it still hurt? Bellamy would never admit that he still had issues with it, still suffer any pain even if it was minimal" 

Clarke thinks about it, has she felt any pain. No, she hasn't. Something about the knee doesn't feel quite right but there's no pain. She gazes at Echo, does she answer? Should she? She settles with being honest about it 

"Well, I didn't know about it until now so I don't feel any pain but you should ask Bellamy as it is his body"

Echo laughs and nods "Well said Clarke and thank you for your honesty. Now as I have seen Bellamy in his birthday suite, how about I help you with your dilemma? That water must be cold by now?"

Clarke can't help but shiver. She desperately needs to get out and find out what has been going on downstairs. Her stomach grumbles, giving her another reason to get out. She takes a deep breath, let's it out slowly and nods her acceptance for Echo's help.

"Ok, then, this is how we are going to do it. First you get out, we then wrap a big towel around your waist, you hold it while I'll work on the boxers. That way we are covered and bish, bash, bosh, job done and we can go downstairs " 

Clarke smiles warmly, it's not a bad plan. She climbs without any hesitation out of the bathtub, relieved to be finally getting out of the tepid water. A towel quickly covers her shoulders and another is put around her waste. Clarke is amazed at how swift, confident and calm Echo's movements are

"You really have done this before" she whispers, shy smile forms upon her face "please don't blush, please don't blush" Clarke thinks quietly to herself 

Echo only glances at her quickly, somehow knowing that if she was to gaze longer, Clarke would become embarrassed and may back out of the whole thing. Leaving them nowhere and Clarke stuck upstairs until the boxers dry which could be a long, uncomfortable time. She starts a conversation 

"So, your going to work with Harper on a project hey? Have you an idea already on what it might entail?" 

"Um, I do have an idea but will need to work on it. It will be a challenge and something I have never done or tried before" Clarke says wistfully 

She loses herself in her thoughts of what she has planned, what the project would look like. Which is exactly what Echo had hoped she would do.

"Done" 

Echo's voice breaks through Clarke's thoughts and Clarke can't help but look down. The towel is still in place but Clarke feels the dry boxers against her skin.

"Holy crap! That's amazing!" She looks at Echo "Thank you so much" 

Echo laughs and quickly hugs her.

"Considering you were willing to go and rescue my daughter it is the least I could do. Now, how about you put the rest of the clothes on so we can eat. Don't know about you but I am starving"

Clarke laughs " I agree"

Without thinking or over analysing it. She quickly gets dressed and they both head downstairs chatting merrily about this and that. Clarke is relieved that there is not a single shred of awkwardness between them, that the whole situation actually has made their friendship stronger. 

"You know Echo, you should come over more often. I mean, you, Roan and Madi are welcome anytime"

"And perhaps, We can arrange for you to come and see our home? If you wish?"

Clarke really wants to know more about where Echo lives, their lifestyles. Is it the same or different to a humans? Does it matter? No, not to her

"Oh wow, hell yes I'm up for that" Clarke replies with a huge grin

Echo's laughter draws everyone's attention as they make their way to the kitchen where a huge pile of Chinese food cartons awaits them.


	9. Chapter 9

The plan for Bellamy to go into the warehouse is checked over for the umpteenth time. Monty prepares a device both for tracking him and listening in on the conversation. The watch is perfect and no one would suspect it. Emori can not hear or smell anything unusual about it and gives the watch the thumbs up. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. It's late, Abby demands everyone turn in and try to rest. They have a busy day ahead of them. Clarke stares at the ceiling, trying to calm herself but nothing's working. The bed moves and she feels Bellamy close to her

"You can't sleep?"

Clarke sighs "No, you" 

"No, because you can't" 

Clarke smiles in the darkness, somehow that calms her immensely. She sighs and her body relaxes. She turns towards Bellamy, her left arm instinctively falls across the body next to hers. She pulls him closer, their breath mixes and tickles the others skin. 

"Tomorrow evening, I want to take you to my place and cook you a meal" Bellamy whispers 

"I would love that" Clarke replies sincerely 

Their lips touch, Clarke swears she feels a jolt of electricity run from her lips down through her entire body

"Did you feel that?" Bellamy whispers breathlessly 

"Yes" Clarke murmurs, she leans in, wanting more of the kiss, the electricity but mostly Bellamy. 

The sun shines through the curtains, Clarke can't remember falling asleep. A body is draped over her. Blonde hair tickles her chin. Clarke concentrate's on the feel and sensation of this moment, attempting to push away the feelings of anxiety and fear that, just like the sun, rise inside her. Today, Bellamy will put his life in danger for her, for Madi. The outcome could go either way. Bellamy will live or die today. Clarke begs it to be the first option 

"I swear, I'll do anything, please let him come back to me" she whispers quietly  
Bellamy stirs, mumbling her name as he hugs her tighter. Does he feel the same way? Or is she projecting her fear so loud he can here it in his sleep? Clarke closes her eyes, tries to calm herself, listens to Bellamy's breathing, tries to concentrate, once more on this moment and the feeling of their bodies together. 

None of it works, as silently as she can, Clarke cries her pain, What will she do if he doesn't come back? To lose that future that hasn't really begun? Tears of anguish fall silently down her face. He has to come back whispers through her thoughts.

It's takes Bellamy awhile to stir, perhaps in a way he is trying to put off starting the day, knowing that it could all go right or wrong today. That he may live or die, he is ok with either as it's part of his job. He knows one day he could die whilst on duty. Every cop knows that but to leave Clarke? That he can't face, can't comprehend the pain it will do to her. Shit, how do cops with a wife and children manage to do their jobs with the thought that one day could be their last? 

Bellamy stays where he is, trying not to let Clarke know he is awake as he saviour's every second, every heartbeat beneath his ear, every breath that Clarke takes in and releases out. He doesn't want it to end, doesn't want to leave it where they are. Couldn't they swap bodies just for a few hours? Just so that he could.... no, he WILL see her tonight, be with her tonight in their own bodies. He has to believe they will win. That they will succeed in bringing Nia to justice for the deaths she has caused. 

Bellamy takes in a deep breath, releases it and moves so he can gaze at Clarke

"Hey" he whispers softly 

Clarke, relieved that she isn't crying anymore, doesn't want to talk, can't talk. She cups the face looking down at her and pulls Bellamy in for a kiss. She wants more, needs more, desperately wants to feel anything other than the foreboding that is crushing her. Bellamy moans, wasn't he just thinking this? He wants to give in, give Clarke everything she wants but something stops him, he wants the hope of later, the thought of them being together tonight. It is one of the things that will get him through today, the other knowing that Clarke will be safe with Monty and Harper in a van that's, on his orders, easy to whisk her away if there is any sign of her being in danger. He pulls away.

"Clarke"

"Urghhh" 

Clarke yells her frustration, pushes Bellamy away and heads for the bathroom. 

"Clarke wait, Clarke" 

Bellamy calls out but the only reply he gets is the door shutting and being locked. No going in after her this time. He places his elbows upon his knees and pulls at blonde locks. 

"FUCK!" he yells

He gets out of the bed and walks over to the bathroom door. He wants to knock on the door, his hand hangs in the air but he has no words. Sorry seems so little, I love you and want to be with you seems to late. He rests his head against the cool surface, his hand rest flatly now. 

Clarke rests her head against the door, her hand lays flat on the surface. She wants so much to go back out and apologise but she still wants to kiss him, wants everything to vanish. Can you stop time if you wish your heart on it? Stare at that watch or clock to stop the seconds hand from moving. Nope, doesn't work, the hand still merrily ticks away. Clarke sighs 

"I love you so much" comes out on her breath and also from the other side of the door  
Clarke unlocks the door and opens it. Bellamy appears around the edge

"I uh, I'm so sorry. You ok?" 

Clarke nods "I didn't want today to be here! I just wanted an escape, I'm so sorry" 

"Hey, there's no need to apologise. I'm with you on that but what's going to get me through this is tonight. To know that we are going to have a date later is going to keep me sane, keep me wanting to and doing any good damn thing to stay alive. To have us back in our own bodies, to make love to you in my own skin. That's what I'll be thinking every moment and I swear, I will come out of this and we will be together" 

Clarke swallows and nods 

"I'll be holding you to your word Bellamy Blake. If anything happens to you, I will come into that god damn warehouse and wreak havoc. I'll even kick your arse if you break your word. You here me?"

Bellamy laughs and salutes "Yes, boss" 

"Good, now piss off and let me have a moment to myself"

Clarke smiles, she listens to Bellamy chuckle as he shuts the door. She feels so much better and calmer. To help with the day, she is eager for night to fall. The foreboding feeling is squashed by anticipation. Anticipation of being with Bellamy, being in her own body and touching Bellamy's with her own hands, her own lips exploring his.

"Yeah, to hell with the day bring on the night!!" She calls exuberantly 

Downstairs, they all check everything once more. Everyone knows what they have to do. Bellamy pulls Monty and Harper to one side 

"Promise, no matter what. You'll get her out of there, keep her safe. No matter what she says or tries to do. Promise me"

"We swear Bellamy, we can't let anything happen to Clarke anyway as if anything happens to you we will be bound to her. For she shares us with you now. I've no idea how but we are a part of both of you now, even when you return to your own bodies" 

Bellamy looks at Harper "Oh" he whispers 

Didn't his nan tell him a story about ghosts bounding themselves to true soulmate? There was something important in that story, something that he should remember but for the life of him it stays out of reach. He's got other important things to deal with and let's the thought of the story fall away. 

Clarke sits in the back of the van with Harper, hidden from view just to be on the safe side. Monty pulls up and parks.

"Ok, so I am going to walk away, head to a cafe, showing nothing unusual here and what a few minutes then materialize back. Harper start up the system. I'll be back"

"Be safe" Harper murmurs 

"Always" Monty whispers back and leaves

Harper turns to Clarke and smiles warmly 

"Everything will be fine. Bellamy has this. It will be over sooner than we know"

"I hope so" Clarke mutters 

She places her shaking hands between her legs, trying to stop them, to stop it spreading throughout her entire body. Fear rises with every breath she takes. Her gut says something is wrong and she has learnt to listen to it. Once again, she finds herself looking at the doors, planning her exit strategy to go and help the others. A gun hidden in the small of her back. Will she be able to use it? Kill someone? If the ones she loves are in danger, hell what wouldn't she do? 

Harper joins her, the door to the cab shuts with an ominous click. Little does Clarke know that she is locked in, there will be no running to help Bellamy or any of the others. Harper argued for Clarke, told Bellamy he could lose her of he did this but Bellamy would rather have Clarke in the world alive and safe hating him than injured or dead. Harper had no choice, even trying to get a key hadn't worked. Would Monty pick lock the locks of she asked him? But would she want to put him on that position to choose between her and his brother Bellamy? Harper sighs, life could sometimes be a minefield. Any choice she makes could blow up and add more chaos. So she goes along with Bellamy's plan for now.

Harper sets about turning on the system. Static pours out of the speakers. They sit, waiting, anxiety rises with each second.

"Come on, come on" Harper mutters 

"Maybe it's not working? Interference from somewhere which is blocking the signal?"

"Bellamy is at the door, they have guns on him" Abby's voice suddenly breaks out through the speakers

Harper and Clarke yelp and hug one another. Monty appears from nowhere 

"Have I missed anything?" 

Clarke should have jumped yet somehow she knew he was coming, felt Monty's spirit before he appeared. She ponders on why and how that is possible and goes to ask. The speaker erupts with conversation. A unknown male voice, the sound of his crawling comes across over the speaker, Clarke shudders 

"Well ain't you a pretty little thing? How about you and I catch up later, huh?"

"Uh, that's very kind but I am engaged to be married, Sorry" Bellamy replies trying to hide his disgust 

"What??!!!!! Clarke?" Abby hisses over another speaker 

Clarke grins, engaged! That has a nice ring to it, pardon the pun. She thinks and suddenly feels as if she is being stared at. She looks up to find both Monty and Harper gawking at her

"Did..." Monty starts 

"He asked you??!! You said yes right!!!" Harper interjects 

Monty points to Harper "What she said" 

Clarke feels the blush rise up "Um, no, he hasn't asked me"

"But you'd say yes if he did, right?" 

Clarke doesn't reply, if he asked would she say yes? Is it too soon?, they barely know one another yet somehow she feels as if she has known him all her life. 

"Clarke, please, we are dying over here! Would you say yes if he asked you?" Harper asks desperate for an answer 

"Um, I...."

Clarke almost says she doesn't know but it's a lie. She can't say it

"Yes, I would say yes" she whispers 

The van erupts with whoops and screams. Clarke finds herself being squashed in two pairs of arms and bodies. It feels so good that tears of joy spring up and hang un shed in her eyes

"Okay, okay" she grins "We have something more important to focus on at the moment. Let's concentrate on that and leave the possible engagement till later"

Before she pulls away, Harper whispers in Clarke's ear

"You have no idea what you have just done. Everything is going to work out now, no matter what happens"  
Clarke looks at her confused but the sound from the speakers has them all refocus back on the mission. Harper's comment fades from Clarke's thoughts as she focuses on what is happening.

"Please let Bellamy be safe" she mutters under her breath

A female voice, filled with power comes over the speaker loud and clear

"So, we finally meet Clarke Griffin. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time" 

The coldness in her voice sends a shiver through Clarke's body

"You must be Nia, queen of the werewolves of New York city" Bellamy tries to think like Clarke, what would she do, say "It's a pleasure meeting you but I have to wonder why I am here?" 

Yeah, be polite, be kind Bellamy. That's what Clarke would be, for now. Bellamy thinks to himself, trying to fight the urge to hit out and fight all those around him who are leering at him, at Clarke. He sees the hatred in their eyes, that a human is nothing but a piece of trash to do whatever they want. Is that their endgame, to make Clarke a slave? Bile rises up through him at that thought. He swallows hard and takes a deep breath 

Viscous laughter fills the air

"Oh, my child the scent of your fear is a delightful taste upon my lips" Nia moves Closer and hisses "I am going to have so much fun with you. Take her away. I must check with Jaha on his progress. Our boys deaths will have meaning" she turns to her pack "To an end of hiding. For today, we will rule" she yells

So many wolf howls come through the speakers, shaking not just Clarke's body but the van with their force, their power. How many are there? 

"There's too many" Clarke whispers, she panics "Pull him out, pull them out, there's too many. We can't defeat them" 

"Clarke, calm down, breathe. Wolves howls can sound as if there are more of them as they have the ability to vary their range. There are not as many as you think" Monty's voice is calm and steady " here, I have put a camera in place but it will only last a few seconds as they will know it is there if it is on any longer" 

He pulls out a laptop, and types quickly. An image appears, Bellamy, with his hands handcuffed, being led away and a group of about 60 male and females kneel before a woman. The smile on the woman's face cold yet victorious, she laughs and turns away heading in the opposite direction. Clarke starts to breath again, Bellamy is safe for now.

"That is still a lot of werewolves, Monty" She mumbles 

Roan's voice breaks the silence "I see about 60 werewolves. Seems like fun to me, wouldn't you agree my love?" 

Echo's laugh is full of joy " Please, just a day at the gym for me and you know how much I love to work out" 

Harper smiles at Clarke "Echo and Roan are awesome fighters. I took a course with them and their moves are like a dance. I don't think the werewolves will know what hit them"

Clarke nods, she stays silent as she worries her voice will betray her feelings and her anxiety rises. Bellamy is in handcuffs, how will he be able to get out of them? She wants the video footage of Bellamy, where he is going and ends up. She looks at the laptop, the screen is blank. As Monty had said the camera has died. Fuck, Echo, Roan and the others voices whisper over the speaker as they manoeuvre into position awaiting for one word. Clarke leans forward in anticipation. Please say the word Bellamy, please say it so we can get this over with. The speakers go silent. Harper and Monty follow Clarke's move and lean forward too. The anticipation is almost tangible as they wait. How long has it been hour? Clarke looks at her watch, only minutes have gone bye. The speakers come to life and the word they have been waiting for comes loud and clear.

"Madi"

All hell breaks loose on the speakers, yelling and the sound of explosions mix together. Clarke struggles to hear who is who over the noise. A sharp pain in her side catches her attention, has she knocked something? She looks down. Nothing is there but a trickle of wetness oozes down her skin. Clarke reaches down and touches her wet t shirt. She pulls her hand away to see it covered in red. Shock and confusion hits her, she turns to Harper, her hand held out. Harper looks at Clarke then her hand and screams.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke's vision fades in and out, she tries to shake it off, tries to fight it. Someone yells something but Clarke is too busy trying to fight her own battle of trying not to pass out. Suddenly Jasper's concerned face fills her vision.

"Bellamy are you ok? Shit, talk to me!"

"I'm, I'm..." 

It hits her, she"s s no longer in the van with Harper or Monty but back in her own body in the warehouse. 

"Fuck!" She exclaims 

She quickly checks her side, the blood is drying. Whatever wound that was there has gone. She looks at Jasper 

"What the hell?" her thoughts turn "Bellamy!!" She exclaims 

"Wait, what?" Jasper looks at her confused "Clarke?"

"Yes, it's me Clarke, what the hell is going on" 

Noises come from behind her, Clarke turns to see Anya and Madi tied and gagged behind her. Clarke goes to Madi immediately 

"It's ok, we're here to help you and we're going to get you out of here to somewhere safe. No one is going to hurt you. Not while I am here!" Clarke says as she unites Madi

"Jasper, untie Anya and lets get the hell out of here" 

Jasper immediately obeys, making quick work on Anya's ropes and gag. As the gag comes away, Anya speaks up

"Clarke, Clarke I am so sorry, I didn't know what else to do. I had to protect you. I couldn't let them kill you"

"Can we talk about this later? We need to get out of here" 

"Uh ok, sure" Anya replies meekly 

Jasper turns to Clarke"You know this could go horribly wrong. I can't get you out of here" 

"What do you mean, you can't get me out of here?"

"Now that you have swapped bodies, the magic is too new. It stops me from, pardon the pun, ghosting with you"

"You can take Madi" Anya quickly interject's "She hasn't come into her powers yet" 

"Woah, you can do that?" Clarke asks in awe

Jasper shrugs "Yes I ...."

Clarke butts in cutting him off "Great, take Madi to the van, let everyone know I am ok and then come back" she looks at Madi "We're friends with your Mum and dad and they will want you safe, ok, you need to go with Jasper. Do you understand? " 

Madi nods, unable to say anything, she somehow knows Clarke speaks the truth, even though they have only just met. She hugs Clarke hard before going to Jasper's side

Clarke looks at Jasper " Please come back and tell me Bellamy is ok, please" her voice lowers to a whisper 

Jasper nods and they vanish out of sight. Clarke turns to Anya

"Ok, what do you say about us getting the hell out of here without being killed" 

Anya nods " I think I can rustle up a few tricks that will keep us safe" 

"That is music to my ears!" Clarke smiles at her "Let's kick some werewolf arse" 

Anya laughs " Since when have you become such a badass" 

They head to the door and look out, the stairwell is clear. The chaos that the others are creating has the werewolves busy. 

"Where do you think Nia is?" Clarke whispers 

"Most probably run away, protecting herself" 

"Wow, what a lovely leader. So glad if I don't get the pleasure to meet her" Clarke mutters 

"Under no circumstances can you meet her!" Anya hisses, she quickly changes the subject "there's an exit door at the bottom of the stairwell, straight ahead but we will have to run for it with little cover" 

"Ok, what do you have in you bag of tricks that can help us?"

A fog, appears from nowhere and slowly drifts up the stairs

"Well I'm impressed. Nice work Ms Anya" 

"Why thank you Ms Clarke. Please follow me" 

Anya takes Clarke's hand and leads them down the stairwell. Loud voices drift nearby in the fog, they freeze and wait. The voices soon become faint as the owners move away. They carry on but Clarke stops

"We should help the others" she whispers to Anya

"They've got this and the order is to get you out of here" Jasper's voice comes out of nowhere 

Clarke and Anya yelp

"Jesus, put a bell on or something to give us warning" Anya hisses at him, she turns to Clarke "I'm with Jasper, If Nia catches you, now that your in your own body Clarke, it is over. I can't do anything else to keep you alive" 

Clarke sighs, neither of them are going to budge and Anya is already dragging her towards the exit.

"Ok" she hisses " Jasper, how is Bellamy" 

"He's fine, Abby is with him and their heading to the hospital" 

Jasper's reply is delivered too quickly for Clarke's liking, Is he lying? She thinks and suddenly the urge to leave hits her. If Bellamy is in danger, like hell is she staying here. She needs to be with him and her gut says move faster. She picks up the pace. Anya feels the urgency and follows suit. Should she tell Clarke the reason why she left Bellamy's body? That the spell broke because Bellamy played his part, because? She holds her tongue and leaves it. Clarke will know the truth soon and Anya will lose her again. What was it about this woman that took her breath away, stole her heart and kept her staying in the light when the darkness call's her. She feels it, feels them, creeping and whispering to her even now. Her hand tightens around Clarke's. 

"Please, don't let me fall, don't let me go. I don't want to be in the dark" she whispers on her breath 

Jasper glances at her, did he hear? But he doesn't say anything. Anya concentrate's on the goal at hand. Get Clarke out, keep her safe and alive. Her gut screams at her, if Clarke falls then it will be the end, not just hers but slowly everything will unwind and the darkness will come. Anya shivers at that thought. 

They reach the exit door, Jasper slides through it to check that the exit is clear, that they won't run into any werewolves.  
His head comes back through the door

"We're good, all clear"

Anya casts a incarnation to unlock the door and they slip out quickly. Silence hits them. There is no noise from the warehouse which is odd as it's right next to them

"Something's wrong" Anya hisses

They keep searching around them, waiting for something to happen as they make their escape and get away from the warehouse. An ice cold wind follows them which is odd as it's a hot summer day. Yet, that is all that follows them

"What the hell is going on? What did Nia, who I've never met, want with me" Clarke finally speaks up as they move further away from the warehouse. She grabs Anya "Do you know, talk to me?"

Anya lowers her head "Your just a means to an end Clarke, nothing more, nothing less. Nia and Jaha want to change the world. They believe that we should come out of hiding and the humans should bow to us. They sacrificed their own sons to try and bring a change but it didn't work. Nia has become obsessed with you and a prophecy that will bring about that change" 

"Seriously! They would risk everything just for that?" Jasper exclaims "Nutters the pair of them are nutters! It would never work. The war that would start would be catastrophic. So many loses on both sides. So many innocent lives lost for what? There would never be peace, no one would surrender their freedom, their rights" he pauses "It would be an utter blood bath" he whispers 

Clarke touches his arm "Hey, it won't come to that. We won't let it happen"

Jasper turns to her, the pain of what hasn't come is in his eyes. Has he seen something similar? Lost those dear to him through a war? His voice is low as he replies 

"And that's how it starts, one side stands against another and the fighting begins" 

The three of them turn their heads back towards the warehouse. Have they helped start a war? Clarke thinks. Was that the plan all along? But why her? She isn't someone special. Then it hits her, does her blood have anything to do with this? If so, how can she stop it? What must she do to end a war before it begins? Her mind races through all that she knows so far but it's not enough. She turns to Anya 

"Does my blood have anything to do with this?"

Anya looks at her confused "Your blood? I don't understand. Nia is pissed that her son didn't survive, that a human was there to witness it but someone covered it up. Hide what happened even from you yourself. It was never mentioned and those that were with you. Paid their debt" 

Jasper fidgets "No offence but can we walk and talk at the same time? We are still in Nia's territory! We need to get the hell out of here!" 

They start walking, the cold breeze seems to fade as they move further away. Anya breathes a sigh of relief. She glances around, where is Nia and Jaha? Would they really declare defeat that quickly? Would Nia leave Clarke behind alive just like that? 

Something doesn't add up. She stops dead in her tracts as a thought hits her. Clarke and Jasper watch as the colour drains from Anya's face

Clarke touches her arm "Anya, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"What if this is just a ploy? That our escape is exactly what they wanted" she looks around "We are alone, in her territory and separated from the rest" 

"Shit" Clarke and Jasper speak together 

"Let's just try and get the hell out of here" Clarke replies, rubbing her arms as a coldness sets into her bones

Is Anya right? Are they walking into a trap, will she live or die? A face cement's itself in her mind. His eyes stare at her and his voice whispers her name

"Clarke"

Clarke turns, she swears the voice came from right next to her. The urge to hurry comes back in force. 

"Bellamy" leaves her lips upon her breath

She starts to walk, a bit faster, faster then she starts to run. They need to be away from this place, she needs to be elsewhere. Anya and Jasper say nothing as they run along side of her, flanking her. 

As a familiar graffiti art mural comes into view Clarke can't help but feel relieved. 

"The van should be down this alley " 

"Thank fuck" Jasper mutters "This running malarkey is not good for my complexion" 

Clarke quickly glances at him and smiles. Jasper winks back, it appears she's not the only one relieved that their escape will soon be over. They round the corner and stop dead in their tracks as they are met by an empty alley. Clarke spins on the spot where the van was, it's the right alley, right? Washes through her. The graffiti and surroundings, land Mark's are as she remembered. 

"No, no, no ,no" Clarke repeats over and over again, she turns to Jasper " They were here, where are they?" 

Jasper tries to calm her " It's ok Clarke, they may have had to move...." 

Anya cuts in, her voice filled with concern "We've got company" 

A group stands at the entrance blocking any chance of escape 

"Werewolves?" Clarke asks, lowering her voice 

"Yes and they can hear every word we say" Anya replies, anger rising inside her, they have walked and led Clarke into a trap.A woman appear behind them 

"Ah, this is a better setting than that stuffy old warehouse, wouldn't you say Clarke?" 

"Whatever it is you want from me Nia, get on with it. Your games are beginning to piss me off " Clarke says impatiently 

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. I AM A QUEEN " Nia growls 

Clarke smiles sweetly " Your not my queen and never will be" 

"Oh but I will be, once we reveal ourselves" Nia raises her voice " Humans will bow at our feet" she glares at Clarke "as is their rightful place" 

Jasper stares at Nia " You've lost the plot! The Forum wont let you get away with exposing us. We're leaving, come on Clarke"

Jasper grabs Clarke's elbow, pulling her backwards away from Nia. A voice speaks up from behind them

"You are nothing and have no rights here ghost" 

Clarke looks over her shoulder to see a man standing there. His features cold and full of malice. He flicks his hand and yells

"Audir" 

Jasper screams and vanishes. Pain erupts in Clarke's elbow where Jasper's hand had just been. Not wanting to show any sign of weakness or pain, she fights the urge to look at it. Concern about Jasper washes through her, can he be destroyed? She severely Hope's not and wishes him safe wherever he is. The man glares at her but soon turns his attention to Anya

"Tut tut Anya, I have such high hope's for you. Please don't let me down."

Clarke feels Anya's hand touch hers and grab it tightly. Feeling Clarke's hand in hers gives her strength. Anya raises her chin and stands a bit taller.

"I will not be of the darkness, you can not make me Jaha" she says calmly

"Such a pity, what a waste of magic" 

Nia sighs dramaticallyand waves her hand " Get on with it Jaha, kill her. Your petty infatuation with Anya is boring me" 

"Ha, you can talk Nia, I do not even understand exactly what you see in this pathetic human" 

While Nia and Jaha squabble, Clarke looks to Anya

"Any ideas on how we get out of this?" She mouths 

Anya shakes her head and mouths back "No, Jaha will see through anything I do" 

A tingle sensation hits Clarke and Jasper's vice whispers through her. 

"Help is on the way. Please stay alive till they get there" 

Clarke takes a deep breath and sends a silent thank you back to Jasper. She feels something brush against her cheek, a kiss? But it fades quickly. Time to come up with a plan Clarke, she thinks to herself and what better way to waste time by asking questions.

"So why are you so obsessed with me Nia? Enquiring minds want to know" Clarke blurts out and chastise's herself 'nice one Clarke, lose the attitude before you antagonize her into killing you'

Nia turns and glares at Clarke 

"Obsessed? You pathetic child, I told you I want the world to know about us" 

"Yes but why me, why not any other person? Are we not all the same?" 

Nia takes an unintentional step towards Clarke but catches herself. Jaha stares from Nia to Clarke 

"Are you a witch? How are you hiding from me? " He asks staring at Clarke 

"Uh, no not that I know of" Clarke mutters 

Jaha strides towards her and circles both her and Anya. An image of a shark circle it's prey shoots through Clarke's mind as fear trickles down her spine. Suddenly Jaha is right in front of her, leaning in and sniffing her hair

"I do not smell any magic upon you. Yet there is something" 

Clarke swallows hard. Her eyes lock with Jaha's and everything fades away except the two of them. Neither can look away. Thoughts rush through Clarke but they are not hers. Jaha's mind is hers, an open book for her to flick through.

'How is this possible?' She thinks 

'I don't know' Jaha thinks back 'I am yours' 

Clarke shakes her head, losing eye contact with Jaha and the connection is broken. Jaha blinks and looks about confused for a second 

"Fascinating, well you are insignificant to me Clarke Griffin" he mutters walking away

Clarke watches him walk away. Did she dream entering his mind? Did he enter hers? Who was in control just then? Nothing like that has ever happened to her before so surely it was Jaha? But then why isn't he mad or acting as if nothing happened? Wait!didn't she think something about him not remembering for a brief second before she lost the connection? Na, telepath? Come on, you don't suddenly become one in seconds, do you? 

Goose bumps run up the arm that connect Anya to Clarke. She squeezes Clarke's hand a couple of times to get her attention. Clarke turns to her 

"What the hell just happened?" Anya mouths

"I Don't know!" Clarke mouths back

Clarke turns her gaze back to Nia and Jaha. Something about the way they, Clarke quickly looks about, and the others are just staring at her freaks her out. Their eyes appear slightly glazed over. 

She speaks up "Uh, hello?" 

None of them reply or move. Anya looks about, an old story of a being with powers over others springs into her mind. Could Clarke have this ability? 

"Tell them to do something" Anya hisses

Clarke looks at her confused "Tell them what?"

"Just give them a god damn order" 

Clarke turns back to Nia, what order do you give a werewolf? Only one thing comes to mind 

"Sit!" Clarke yelps

She doesn't know what she was thinking. As If they wou....

One by one the people around lower themselves to the ground. Nia and Jaha are the last, both seem to struggle to stay standing but soon their legs give way. Both Clarke and Anaya gap at them. 

"What...?" Clarke stutters 

"Unbelievable" Anya mutters as she walks around the werewolves, none of them move, their gaze on Clarke "Absolutely unbelievable" 

"Anya, what the hell did you do?" 

"Me Clarke? Oh no, this was all you" 

"But I don't understand" 

Anya laughs and shrugs "Me neither, I have never seen anything like this" she stares at Clarke in awe " Just unbelievable"

Before Clarke can reply a humming fills the air and suddenly Murphy, Emori and the others appear. Relief floods through Clarke and a sob escapes her lips

"What the hell?" Murphy exclaims as he looks from Nia to the others " Well, this makes my job easier. Nia, Jaha you are in breach of our law. You are accused of treason, murder and attempted exposure. Your sentencing will be given by the forum. I hope they give you life"   
He turns to Clarke "you ok?"

Clarke stares at him for a second "Your a police officer?"

"Kind of, I'll explain later but in the meantime" Murphy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys " I think you need to be somewhere else with someone?" 

"Oh my god, yes and thank you" Clarke takes the keys and turns 

"Wait" Murphy looks at Markus "You'd better go with her, the forum may frown upon your presence here"

Markus nods and gently takes the keys from Clarke "Perhaps it would be better if I drive"

Clarke nods, the stress of all that has happened finally catches up with her. She feels tired, weak and shaky 

Murphy's car is easy to find. The beautiful 1964 Mustang GTI glimmers in the sunlight. Markus can't help but run his fingers lovingly along the bonnet as he makes his way to the driver's door.

"Hello beautiful" He mutters 

Inside the car smells clean and fresh as if it has just rolled off the production line. The drivers seat embraces and welcome him. 

"This is a magnificent car" 

"Great, fab, can you hold off on your love affair with it and get us to the hospital?" Clarke snaps and quickly regrets her loss of temper " Sorry Markus" she mutters meekly

The engine springs to life and they are off. Markus glances sideways at Clark. He notes how pale she is and concern rushes through him. 

"Oh god, no need to apologise Clarke, you have a right to be upset after all that's happened" He pushes the gas peddle a bit more "

Clarke nods and mumbles "Please"

The urgency to get to the hospital hits her like a ton of bricks. Exhausted and emotional, Clarke lays her head back against the car seat, her head turns towards the door window but she doesn't see the passing scenery. Silently tears fall as Clarke's mind plays one sentence over and over again 'Please let Bellamy be safe'


	11. Chapter 11

Markus pulls up to the hospital entrance in order for Clarke to jump out and quickly. She has to know, has to find where Bellamy is and if he is ok. Relief washes through her as Harper appears from nowhere to greet her

" This way, your mum has pulled a few strings and is doing the surgery. I actually think some of the staff are relieved that Abby is about as there is a shortage of surgeons today." 

They move quickly through the ground floor and into an lift. Harper presses the button for the floor while Clarke paces unable to stand still to concerned and worried about Bellamy. 

"Come on, come on" Clarke mutters as the floor numbers go by too slowly for her liking 

The lift slows and stops, the bell goes off as they finally reach their floor.   
Clarke barges through the barely open doors and into the hallway, she spins trying to figure out which way to go but she hasn't a clue. 

"This way Clarke" Harper says softly and leads the way once more

She spots Monty by the vending machine looking as if he is having a conversation with himself. Harper looks at Clarke and then to Monty

"He's actually speaking to Jasper who can't appear corporeal to you due to the magic Nia used on him." 

"Oh, will he be able to become corporeal again?" 

"Yes, it hurt like hell but the affect will wear off. Just a question of when. The good news is he can go anywhere he wants including a certain surgery room" 

Clarke quickly glances at Harper "You mean?!" 

"Yes, he's been keeping us up to date on Bellamy's surgery. Although we haven't heard from him in a few hours. By the looks of Monty, Jasper has some news for us" 

As they get closer they hear Monty's raised voice. 

"Your suppose to be looking in on Bellamy and keeping us informed not chatting to a girl!"

Jasper sees Clarke coming, anger written all over her face as she hears Monty's words

"It's not like that! I have been checking in on Bellamy but somehow Miah keeps pulling me away. I can't stop her from doing it! Bellamy is doing really well and they're finishing up. Abby should be out anytime... and there she is"

Monty mutters his apology but Jasper is no longer there and Monty feels the pull that Jasper was talking about, who is this Miah and what is it with her and Jasper? 

Clarke arrives just as her mum does

"Mum? Is he? Bellamy?" 

Abby smiles " The surgery went well, he has lost a lot of blood but he is going to be ok" 

Monty first pumps the air and yells Yes! Harper let's out a sob of relief and goes to Monty who hugs her. Clarke's legs give way but her mum is there to catch and support her and the tears of relief and joy fall freely down her cheeks. 

Abby manages to sneak Clarke in to Bellamy's room where she stays holding his hand for as long as she can. Thoughts wonder through her head, What happened to Nia and Jaha? Is it over or are the still in danger? Is Bellamy safe here? Clarke glances around at ever sound outside the corridor, is it them? Are they coming? What could she do about it if they did come? There was no weapons, she had no means of fighting them. 

The only thing she knew was that no matter what she wasn't going to let Bellamy die and if it meant she had to sacrifice herself for him then so be it. The nurses and doctors come and go. Abby studies her daughter quietly outside the room, giving Clarke space and time with Bellamy for now. She glances down at her phone, still no update from anyone, including Markus who was called back to help.

Was Markus safe? Was it over? The waiting and not knowing was driving her up the wall. Not just the safety of those who where still out there but for her daughter as well. Abby glances up and down the corridor, the weight of the gun hidden under her jacket a comfort but how could she take on people who knew and used magic let alone shape shifted into other forms. God this whole new world intrigued her and had her wanting to know more about it but would she ever get the opportunity to do so?

Abby's heart picks up as her ears hear Markus's laugh down the corridor. Her head shots in the director the noise and relief washes through her as not only Markus appears but the whole gang walks merrily down the corridor towards her. Abby glances at her daughter to check all is ok before she walks towards Markus.

"Hey" she mutters as she reaches Markus 

Markus eyes wonder over Abby's face, he notes the tiredness in both her eyes and voice

"Hey yourself" He glances in the direction Abby came from and back to her "All ok? Clarke? Bellamy?" 

"Both are ok" Abby replies "I just want to know are they safe? Do we have to move them? Because I don't think Bellamy will be ready for that just yet" 

"We are all safe Abby, it is over. Nia, Jaha and all involved are being dealt with" 

"Dealt with by whom? I haven't seen any of our police come this way" 

Murphy quickly jumps in before Markus speaks "They are being dealt with by our law enforcers so no human until now knows about our world" 

Abby turns her attention to Murphy " Your law enforcers? Until now? Are we in any danger because we know?" 

Markus gently runs Abby's arms "Actually they are very impressed and grateful with all that we have done and would like to meet us" 

Abby gazes at Markus "Are we 8n any danger?" She asks

"No, we are not in any danger, both Roan and Murphy are going to accompany us if we decide to meet the council" 

Abby stays quiet for a moment, what does it mean? The council want to meet them? For what? Her curiosity gets the better of her, the only way she will get answers about this new world is to meet those in charge

"When?" She whispers 

Markus kisses her forehead "Now if possible. Emori, Echo, Raven, Octavia and the others are all staying to keep an eye on Clarke and Bellamy if that helps?" 

Abby looks at the group of people standing around her, oddly she can not think of anyone else she would have looking over her daughter than these family members and yes they were a family not by blood but by the bonds they had and the one person who had brought them all together was sat in a room not far from them all. Abby glances over her shoulder to that room and smiles. Did her daughter have powers of her own? Abby smiles warmly knowing the answer to that question. Hadn't Clarke always had power. She turns back to Markus 

"Ok, let's go and meet these people" 

"Great, Roan is already there and waiting" Murphy says as he touches both Markus and Abby 

Abby feels a warm tingling sensation wash through her as the hospital corridor fades and turns into a beautiful woods. She blinks and turns to take in her new surroundings until Roan's voice breaks the spell.

"Abby, Markus it is good of you to join us. Come the council eagerly awaits you both." 

They walk through the forest to a tree with the biggest trunk Abby has ever seen. She glances at the branches above her and finds it odd that even though it has a huge trunk the tree itself isn't tall but that doesn't stop it from being beautiful. Suddenly she realises that the leaves themselves are unusual as they subtly go through all the colours of the rainbow. The bark itself seems to shimmer. 

Roan allows them the time to take the hallow tree in before he leads them right up to the trunk. He wishes he could see their faces as he walks right through the bark that is in front of him but they have dawdled enough.

Abby and Markus stare at the spot where Roan just vanished. They slowly turn to look at Murphy 

" It's safe, Roan and I are the keys and as long as you are with us you have access. All you got to do is just walk on through" 

Abby looks questioningly at Markus

"Together?" Markus asks

Abby nods, Markus reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze. They move forward as one and keep going. Neither realise they are holding their breaths until they let it out loudly at the same time as they reach the other side. Laughter fills the air as they both share a look and can't contain themselves. 

Abby gently slaps Markus on the shoulder to try and get him to stop laughing so she can. 

"Markus! Please" Abby says between giggles 

"You started it!" Markus chuckles, god he loves the sound of Abby laughter and doesn't want it to end

As they calm down, they become aware of their surroundings. A beautiful hall filled with a variety of people and animals all stand quietly observing them.

"Oh, um. Not that embarrassing of an entrance then" Abby whispers to Markus

A deep laugh fills the air off their left. Both Abby and Markus turn to stare at a giant of a man

His voice is as deep as his laugh as he speaks whilst walking slowly towards them "I believe that is one of the best entrances we have ever had the luxury to see. I am Grayson, the elder of our people and I welcome you both here with warmth and kindness. Roan and Murphy have told us of the help you have been to our kind and in saving a child of ours. We are in your debt" 

Grayson bows and is followed by all those in the hall around them. 

Abby looks at Markus, shrugs and mouths "What do we do?!" 

Markus coughs to clear his throat "Um, it was our pleasure, how could we not help. Both Abby and myself would not see a child be harmed especially if it was for our sake. If Clarke and Bellamy where here they would say the same" 

Abby tries to bite her tongue but she has to know "Speaking of Clarke, why and how did she become involved in all of this?" 

"Ah, yes your Clarke, such a fascinating young lady who I hope to meet mayhap one day? Mmm?" 

"Um, sure perhaps we can do dinner?" Abby says 

Grayson laughs warmly "Yes I would like that. I have never been to your world and am intrigued to know more. Now as to why your daughter got involved, it is a simple case of hatred. Nia had every intention of exposing our world to the human one except her first attempt didn't go to plan. I believe Raven actually managed to stop it before it got out of hand" 

Abby gasps "The car accident? But why my daughter?" 

"Nia thought Clarke knew what her friends were and decided that as a human who knew what better escape goat and breach of our laws" Grayson see the alarm on Abby's face " Of course we now know that your daughter knew nothing of us until the last few days. Of which again is due to Nia and Jaha trying a second time to illuminate our presence to humans. Oddly yet again your Clarke and co seem to have thwarted them once more" Grayson chuckles "You have such a fierce daughter" he says warmly 

Markus replies before Abby can "Damn straight she does" he says, Clarke may not be his biological child but he sure sees her as his and can't help but be proud of her and the woman standing by his side

Grayson deep laughter rings out once more and he pats Markus’s shoulder " I like you humans, I like you a lot. Where was I. Nia was angry that her planned failed but soon realised it had created her a perfect second plan. She could use the incident to get Jaha and his magic on her side by telling him that Clarke was the one who killed his son Wells and we had covered it up so the humans never found out. Of course Clarke being a human herself angered Jaha and Nia got exactly what she wanted" 

"How did you not know of Nia's plan back then and arrest her?" Abby asks confused 

"We didn't know it was her back then and the two boys where killed before I could ask questions. I am afraid Nia's beliefs have a strong reach and some of our people amongst us where with her, they covered it up and if it wasn't for Raven standing her ground, she and Clarke would not be here with us. Some of my finest and trustworthy subjects" Grayson nods at Roan and Murphy "have been working quietly behind the scenes to expose the traitors amongst us. Hence why Madi was taken, why Nia tried to get to Clarke and well expose us. Would have succeeded if it wasn't for both our people and yourselves coming together" 

Grayson looks at Abby and Markus, he sees them for the honest and truthful people they are. Their willingness to do anything for those they loved and he admired them. How could he not invite them here and make a proposal that would benefit them all

"I have another reason why I brought you both here" he says softly "I hear you are private detectives and highly respected among your race, you are also a doctor too Abby?" 

"Yes" Abby replies cautiously

Grayson senses her emotions and raises his hands "I have no ill intent but good. As there maybe others out there who will try to expose us or do evil in your world, we could do with a couple of allies who may help us deal with these situations when they arrive? Perhaps you two would be those allies?" 

"Uh," Markus looks to Abby quickly then to Grayson "you want us to work for you?" 

"For, with yes and you will be paid of course" 

Markus is taken aback and while he recovers Abby jumps in

"Of course we would love to help if you think we can" Abby smiles while Markus gawks at her "Come on Markus, we just walked through a friggin tree to get to who knows where and I, for one, would like to get to know these people and help them" 

Markus smiles at her "Ok," he turns to Grayson " What can we do? How can we help?" 

Grayson waves at Murphy "As it was Murphy's idea, I will let him explain " 

Murphy grins "Couldn't think of a greater pair of detectives"

"Private eyes" Markus replies 

"Whatever, you both still kick arse and with Raven, Emori, Octavia and Bellamy and his guys possibly helping you both." He points to Roan and then waves at himself " plus us, I'd say you've got a pretty strong team to solve any cases that arise" 

"Well then, where and when do we start?" Abby smiles 

Grayson leads them to an office where they talk about the position further. Murphy and Roan would be the go between and will raise the cases as they come. The cost and equipment they require would be unlimited. 

"You'll have free reign and be fully in charge even if our people show up" Grayson adds "All I ask is that you are fair and just with your decisions" 

Markus nods "Understood, but let's get one thing straight. We will not kill anyone" 

Grayson smiles "I am glad you have said that as I don't want anyone killed either. Those two boys should not have died and Raven should not have paid the price she did. I wish I could go back and undo that but alas" he shrugs 

The conversation changes from work to getting to know more about the hidden world. Abby and Markus are allowed access to the history and other knowledge that they may need. Grayson, Murphy and Roan try to break down decades of information into a short version in order to get Abby and Markus back to Clarke and Bellamy. 

“Yep, definitely going to need more time to digest all of this” Markus mutters as they say their fair well to Grayson and make their way back through the tree

“That is where we, Octavia and Raven come in. All you have to do is ask your questions no matter how small they seem and we will happily answer them" 

Abby has one more question that has been bugging her for some time and wasn’t actually explained   
“Great, first question. What the hell is Bellamy and how can he see ghosts? Let alone call them to him!” she blurts out 

Murphy shrugs “ Well I am not too sure what Bellamy is to be honest as I have never meet anyone like him but Octavia has and she would be the best person to ask" 

“Or perhaps I will ask him myself because I think I need to have a good long chat with Mr Blake and what his intentions are with my daughter” Abby says slightly angry before she stomps off back to their car  
She is more keen now to get back to the hospital to check on Clarke and Mr Blake for that matter.

“Oh, I hope I am in ear shot of that conversation” Murphy says quietly as he watches Abby storm off, Gez, he can't help feel sorry for Bellamy when he wakes up


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story yet maybe not the end of the adventure? Who knows

The smell of barbeque is in the air letting them know the party is on full swing as they pull into the drive. Clarke parks and rushes round to the passenger side to help Bellamy.

"Hey, I'm good. Stop worrying" pain erupts as he moves to quickly "Okay, perhaps I can lean on you" 

"You have to slow down a bit Bellamy. You got stabbed remember" 

"Ow, yep I remember alright" he kisses the top of her head "Thank god you didn't get hurt" 

"I really thought we were going to die" Clarke whispers 

"Hey" Bellamy carefully manoeuvre Clarke so he can look into her eyes "We did. Nia and Jaha are behind bars or wherever the supernatural authorities put those who break their laws"

"I hope we never see them again" they slowly walk up the steps to the front door "Have I told you Markus and my mum have been offered work with the supernatural division" 

"Supernatural division" Bellamy chuckles "is that so? Wonder what cases they'll be working on or even who they will meet? There's so much we don't know" 

"You better not get any bloody ideas Bellamy. Your on medical leave!" Clarke growls

"Yes boss" Bellamy replies soberly whilst hiding his smile, oh how he likes this bossy Clarke 

The sound of music and singer fills the air

"Oh boy, karaoke"

"You own a karaoke machine " Bellamy asks bemused 

"Not that I know of but we have been known to go to karaoke nights, it's Murphy's favourite thing to do" 

"Murphy huh?" 

Octavia suddenly appears 

"God damn karaoke competition" she mutters, giving Clarke and Bellamy a hug

"Competition?"

"Yes, Clarke, Murphy and Jasper started a conversation which has now turned into a competition. Murphy, Emori and Raven vs. Jasper, Harper and Monty. They have been at it for an hour now! Thank god, I got out of it" 

"Oh, whose winning" Clarke asks, looking out into the garden 

"That's the problem, they keep drawing on each round. Both are winning at this moment and their not back down" 

"Bugger" Clarke mutters 

"Agree" O replies staring back out into the garden as the song ends and applause erupts

"My guys are pretty good, they'll have something up their sleeve. They have never lost" 

"Oh really?" Clarke looks up into Bellamy's eyes "Want to place a bet, Mr Blake?" 

"Oh and what do you have in mind Ms Griffin" Bellamy grins, feeling confident of his win 

"You cook me breakfast in bed for a month" Clarke replies casually 

"Massages" O whispers "add that too" 

Clarke looks from O back to Bellamy "What she said" she smiles innocently, batting her eye lids 

"Breakfast in bed and massages huh, deal" 

Bellamy smiles softly "and if I win" he pauses, he feels the weight of the ring box in his pocket "Well, I'll let you know" 

"Ooo mysterious answer Mr Blake, deal" Clarke says, holding out her hand

They shake hands sealing the bet

"Oh boy" O mutters, collecting what she came in for and heading back to the garden "This should be fun" 

Everyone cheers at the sight of Bellamy . The karaoke competition forgotten as they greet their hero and grab drinks.

"Well, to an interesting adventure and case. Thank fuck it's over" Markus says raising his glass

"Is it?" Bellamy asks as the cheers die down "Haven't you and Abby been asked to help with future cases?" 

"Yes and we are so looking forward to whatever comes our way" Abby says smiling "To new beginnings and friendships" 

"Yes" "here, here" chime out 

Bellamy chats, eats and drinks and 3enjoys himself, yet he can't help but want to know did he win the bet? He asks Abby who won but she doesn't have an answer. Their eyes follow Murphy as he jumps up on to the decking, now a Karaoke stage 

"Right, then now we have welcomed Bellamy back, it is time to continue the competition. So far we are tied once more. So ladies, let's crush this"

Emori and Raven quickly join Murphy, they nod to each other and then Murphy nods to Echo, who appears to be in charge of the music. Murphy knows the song off by heart and starts with perfect timing 

"If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says

Fifteen miles to the, love shack, love shack yeah

I'm heading' down the Atlanta highway

Looking' for the love getaway

Headed for the love getaway, love getaway

I got me a car, it's as big as a whale

And we're heading' on down to the love shack

I got me a Chrysler, it seats about twenty

So hurry up and bring your jukebox money...

Emori and Raven have done this plenty of time too and the three of them rock the song. They work so well together that their singing and timing is perfection. Their performance is top class , that anyone would pay to see them sing. Bellamy watches the performance with awe, damn they are really good. He looks at Clarke whose too busy singing and dancing with Madi. Has he lost the bet? He turns to Jasper 

"Dude, what the hell?" 

"Um, yeah, we need something big to win this one. Their on fire" Jasper feels a pull, a need to be somewhere "Damn, uh I've got to go"

"What?!! Don't you dare leave, your in a middle of a competition!" Bellamy hisses 

"I have to go, just cover for me" 

Bellamy goes to say something but it's too late. Jasper has vanished

"Shit" Bellamy mutters

Harper and Monty are suddenly there by his side 

"Where the hell did Jasper go ?" 

"I don't know Harper, he said he needed to be somewhere" 

"In the middle of a friggin competition? I'm going to kill him" 

"He wouldn't have left if it wasn't important" Monty mutters, worried about where exactly Jasper would have gone 

"He'll be back" Bellamy says "he would never miss a competition" 

Monty nods "Yes, I agree, he'll be back"

"Oh, he better" Harper mumbles then points her finger at Bellamy "Otherwise your taking his place" 

"Umm, umm" Bellamy stutters

The song ends to rapturous applause. Bellamy looks about, surely Jasper will be here any second now or they can have a break between songs and Jasper will turn up, right? He starts to sweat as panic creeps in at the mere thought of standing up and singing in front of a group of people. Sure he likes to sing but only with the guys and no one else. Suddenly Jasper reappears before him but he isn't alone

"Here he is, Bellamy this is Maya. Maya this is Bellamy" 

"Um, hi Jasper’s told me so much about you, Harper and Monty" 

Jasper leans in and whispers in Bellamy's ear "Isn't she beautiful and she bloody likes me. Kinda wondered if you would help keep us together for a bit as I don't want to lose her" 

Bellamy looks from Jasper to Maya and then it hits him, there is no noise from the party, everyone is frozen in place except for Harper and Monty who are gawking at Jasper as if he has sprouted an extra head

"Sweet" Monty says nodding "I vote yes to stay" 

Harper looks at him, Bellamy, Jasper and finally Maya

Harper stares at her for a second as a thought runs through her 

"Can you sing?" 

Maya smiles "Oh, I love to sing" 

"She has a wonderful voice “Jasper mutters as he stares admiringly at the amazing woman next to him, she likes him! 

"Fabulous, I vote yes" Harper says gleefully rubbing her hands together "This will work" 

Bellamy looks at them all. He opens his mouth shuts it, opens it again yet nothing will come out. He takes a deep breath, doesn't Jasper deserve this? Bellamy looks at Jasper, sees how serious he is. Bellamy pulls him into a hug

"Screw it, why not. About time you had some good luck my friend" 

Jasper hugs him tight causing a moan of pain to escape Bellamy's lips 

"Oops, sorry dude" 

"It's ok" Bellamy smiles at Maya "Welcome to the family" 

"Just like that?" Maya asks stunned 

Suddenly sound erupt around them as time unfreezes

"Just like that" Bellamy replies smiling "don't ask me how, I haven't a clue" 

"Great, welcome" Harper hugs Maya and then quickly grabs her hand "Let's kick arse" 

The boys chuckle as Harper leads them up to the stage. They quickly converse as to their song choice and how to proceed. Oddly Maya is a natural and fits in with them as if she had always been there. Monty looks to Jasper, Jasper grins at him. They raise their hands and mimic each others moves in their signature cap. Bellamy watches the performance, grinning. Clarke quietly slips over to him

"A secret weapon Mr Blake?, how despicable of you guys"

Bellamy holds his hands up in surrender "Hey, nothing to do with me, I didn't even know Jasper had found a girlfriend" 

"Girlfriend? Oh wow. actually they do look good together"

They watch the performance together. Clarke's hand feels so good in his as does his holding hers. Neither speak as words are not needed. Being back in their own bodies has only added to the fire that was light when they had swapped, their attraction to each other growing by every minute spent together, every touch. Bellamy couldn't help but stare for a moment as the fire light played upon Clarke's features adding to it's beauty. The song ends, again loud applause

"Now that's performance that will be hard to beat" Clarke mutters 

"Yeah" Bellamy replies softly, he looks across to Murphy, Raven and Emori "I fear your guys are doomed" 

"Mmm, I guess" Clarke sighs

Murphy shoots up onto the stage

"Well, hell how the fuck can you compete with that performance" he pauses, sighs "We'll give it a go" 

Emori and Raven join him, there is no music this time just the three of them slowly humming, creating the music themselves. Everyone is watching the stage. She doesn't need a mic , her voice is strong on it's own. Bellamy head snaps round as she starts to sing, the look upon his face priceless. Clarke rises, Carrie's on with the song as she joins her friends upon the stage. They have only done this a few times but their natural harmony and timing work well. 

The crowd is mesmerized by them, no one can take their eyes off them but Clarke, Murphy, Emori and Raven are having too much fun to care what anyone thinks. Hell, they've won because they're having so much fun. They finish and a silence falls but not for long as everyone stands up and applauds

"Encore, encore" Harper yells

Monty stares at her "You know they beat us right?" 

"Yep, but a girl loves her pitch perfect and what an a Capella fix. More!! More!!" 

Monty chuckles "Can't disagree there" 

The vote is unanimous, Jasper, Monty, Harper and Maya happily concede to Clarke and the others 

"Someone's been holding out on me" Abby mutters into Clarke's ear as she gives her a hug. She pulls back "That was amazing, how did I not know you could sing" 

Clarke shrugs "Um, we haven't been doing it for long, it's just a fun thing we like to do" 

"Well, I wouldn't mind listening to some more, if you guys have any other songs?" Bellamy asks softly

Clarke's cheeks go red "Um, we have a few " 

"Good, look forward to hearing them" Abby smiles 

Bellamy waits for Abby to wonder off , leaving them alone "I appear to owe you breakfast in bed and massages, Mrs Griffin" 

"Mmm" Clarke asks, completely forgetting about their bet for a second "Oh the bet! Yeah you do" 

So, there's just one problem" 

"What?" Clarke asks concerned "you know I was joking and wouldn't hold you to it?"

"Oh no Clarke a bets a bet. I was just wondering" Bellamy pauses, pulls her closer to him "If I am to make breakfast in bed for a month, I don't think I can manage to drive every morning to you and was wondering if you would like to stay with me or I with you to make it easier?" 

Clarke's pulse races, the bet had only been a little bit of fun, she didn't expect him to take it seriously. They hadn't slept together or been close since they had gotten back into their bodies as he had been in hospital recovering for so long.

"Yes" she whispers breathlessly "either one but Yes" 

Bellamy leans in, their lips meet. It feels like their first ever kiss as if the last months hadn't existed and their bodies, touch are new to each other yet feel as if they belong together. 

"Get a room!" 

Someone yells, breaking the moment. Bellamy and Clarke separate, Bellamy chuckling while Clarke hides against him, embarrassed but also learning to breathe again. God, if that was just a kiss? She thinks

They re-join the group to the light banter of their relationship. 

"Damn, we should be allowed to swap bodies more often" Raven mutters

Anya leans in "I wont say no but I don't think we need to swap to explore each others bodies" 

Raven head snaps round, her cheeks slightly red "Oh, hell yeah, I'm up for that" 

Anya chuckles as they move closer to kiss, the sound of 'get a room' and whistles fill the air around them but they don't care. It is only

the sound of a phone ringing that breaks the spell. Markus looks at his phone, an unknown number appear upon the screen. He answers it

"Hello? Yes speaking, ah hello Grayson. Hold on, let me put you on speaker, so Abby can hear you" 

Everyone falls silent

"Good, and how are you Abby?" 

"I am very well, Grayson. Is everything ok with you?"

"Yes, I am well. However, there is a case that I would like you both to investigate for me and my people, if you may?" 

Abby looks at Markus, smiles and mouths "Case?" 

Markus grins "How can we help?" 

"Ah, marvellous. I am sending you the details now and the plane is standing by to take you there. Take anyone you need to help you" 

Grayson hangs up, leaving Markus and Abby to stare at the phone

"Plane?" The both say together 

The phone pings, an email has arrived. Markus opens it, Abby leans in to read it. They both turn to look at each other

"Well damn" Abby exclaims 

"We are going to need some help" Markus mutters 

They glance around the table, what better group of people could the have on their list of support 

"Um, does anyone fancy coming to Hong Kong and solving a mystery?" 

"Hell yeah!" Erupt from around the table

Bellamy stays quiet, how can he help when he is still recovering? But then does he need to help, couldn't he just advise whilst being in Hong Kong with his new bride?

"Just one question" he says, causing everyone to fall quiet "Would it be ok, if Clarke and I come on our honeymoon?" 

Clarke's jaw drops, did he just? 

Bellamy turns to her "I was, hoping to be a bit more romantic but I can't keep putting it off. I have never felt this way about someone, know that I want to spend the rest of my days with them like I do with you." He pulls out the box "I truly love you Clarke, and want to be by your side. Will you marry me? Sorry I'm not kneeling but I don't think I could get down or back up" He shrugs 

Clarke looks at him, down at the ring and back up. She swallows once, twice. A deafening sound of silence has fallen around them as everyone hold their breath. So many thoughts and feelings wash through her but one feeling and thought screams at her. He is the one

"Yes" she whisper, her voice barely audible, she swallows "Yes, yes I will" 

Yelling, cheering erupt from around the table, congratulations come hard and fast, they all toast to the new couple and drink in celebration. The girls oo and ah over the ring. The boys gently pat Bellamy on his back.

"Just one issue" Abby interjects amongst the celebrations, causing everyone to stare at her "Oh for Christ sake, I'm all for the engagement, Bellamy asked me a week ago! So stop staring at me like that" 

Clarke stares at her mum, then back to Bellamy who shrugs and chuckles

"It's tradition to ask the parents" he mutters

Clarke turns back to her mum

"What is the issue?" 

"Well, um nothing much except that we need to be in Hong Kong in four days, so I was just wanted to know, how exactly are you two going to get married by then if you coming on your honeymoon?" 

Clarke's jaw drops, can they pull it off, could they? She looks around her and nods slowly 

"Hell, we got this" 

"Suddenly, everyone rushes for phones, computers as their first case Plan wedding takes over everything. Bellamy looks at Clarke, his eyes wide

"You sure, you want to get married so quickly?" 

Clarke looks at him, she almost lost him, she couldn't lose him again

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life until now, Bellamy. I almost lost you and I don't want to lose you again. Why wait, I want to spend my life with you and no one else" 

Bellamy sighs and smiles "Glad we are on the same page, Mrs Blake" 

"Ditto, Mr Blake" 

Did the wedding get pulled off in time? Are you kidding me? With witches, werewolves, ghosts, shapeshifter and a mum who won't take no for an answer, hell yes it did. The ceremony was perfect, the woodland setting beautiful and Clarke's dress, not to mention Clarke herself breath-taking. They rush to the private airport and settle in the luxurious leather seats of the private yet. Their destination Hong Kong, where two will be exploring and enjoying themselves whilst the rest of the Scooby gang , as Jasper labelled them, would solve a very supernatural mystery.


End file.
